The Return of the Master
by Vishnu Elayath
Summary: This is a story on how Ash starts acting smart after Sinnoh League and goes away to train.
1. Chapter 1

**The plot of this story is after Ash getting defeated in the Sinnoh League. He has a small quarrel with his friends who blame Ash for his defeat in the league. Only May supports him. Ash gets angry and leaves Pallet town to be stronger and to achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. He doesn't inform any of his friends. Realizing his past mistakes, he starts working with his Pokémon. His exploits as Roger Silverstone fighting his way through criminal organizations and Pokémon Leagues is shown in the story.**

**Contest shipping throughout the story. Max and Dawn have a crush on each other. Brock is married to Pike Queen Lucy.**

**DISCLAIMER:-**

**I do not own Pokémon its Trademark or anything related to the games or animé except the fake names of the main characters and the plot of the story. I do not get any monetary benefit for doing this and this is just for entertainment.**

**Ages:-**

**Ash/Roger Silverstone-19**

**May/Rachel Stevenson-17**

**Brock-24**

**Max-16**

**Dawn-16**

**Lucy-22**

**Gary-19**

** THE RETURN OF THE MASTER**

** Chapter One-Path to the Pokémon League**

The sun rays touched the lush green leaves making the dew drops on them to sparkle brightly. The town, as usual, was quiet. The only structures in the town were small houses scattered around the place and at the end, a building that was quite different in shape and size. There was a huge space behind the building and a few Pokémon were seen lying down lazily. A windmill was seen near a pond that was behind the ranch.

Inside the building, a few people sat around a huge table. An old man sitting at a corner wearing a white lab coat and red shirt looked at the others before speaking, "Now Max,! ", he smiled at a young boy sitting opposite him. "Congratulations on defeating all the gyms in Kanto. Now you can enter in the Indigo League Championship. We all intend to come at the Indigo Plateau and cheer for you. Then comes the special news. From this year, the Pokémon League will hold a Tag Team Contest Battle Tournament. You can choose your partner. You have two weeks time left for registering yourself. So, we have to leave soon."

Max smiled back, "Thank you Professor. It is really good to hear that all are gonna come. I wish they were with us too." As Max muttered the last sentence, everyone's face went pale. Brock the squinty eyed breeder looked down. He remembered his travelling companion and best friend.

(FLASHBACK)

A raven haired young boy sat among his friends. He was petting his small yellow Pokémon-Pikachu. He looked at his friends. Brock spoke up, "Ash, I seriously think that you have to train more. You saw how brutal Tobias was and how ruthless he battled." A red haired girl moved forward to face Ash. She was wearing a yellow dress and had tied her short red hair at the side of her head. She glared at the young trainer, "Ash, you should have thought more about the battle. You used all your inexperienced Pokémon against that Tobias except for Sceptile and Pikachu that is. And they were the only ones who could land some proper hits."

A fair looking boy about the same age as Ash sneered, "Ashy-boy, you have so many strong Pokémon with you. Why didn't you select them? When are you gonna think properly while battling?" Ash raised his head slowly, "I…I…I don't know what to do. I worked so hard, defeated my strongest rival but still, I was just thrown out of the League by some jerk who just came up with those legendaries. He even said that he hadn't used his strongest yet. It means that I am no match for him."

A girl completely covered in red-a red tank top, small pants that reached to her knees and brown hairs covered with a red bandana looked at her friend affectionately. "Ash, I know how it feels to be defeated when you are so close to victory. I had the same experience in the Johto Grand Festival. But don't feel so down." Ash smiled weakly at his friend. "But still Ashy-boy," Gary cut in, "You should be more planned and ready for your battles. This is not the first time you are doing this mistake."

Pikachu glared furiously at Gary. Ash sighed and got up to leave. Without speaking a word, he went towards the ranch to see his Pokémon. He started gathering his Pokémon near the pond and started talking to them in a low voice.

THE NEXT MORNING:-

As Gary walked to the ranch, he saw his grandfather, Professor Oak talking with his assistant Tracey. Gary looked at the researcher, "What's up Grandpa?" Professor Oak looked a bit worried, "Ash's Pokémon are missing." Gary's sleepy mood flew away. "What? But how is it possible?" Suddenly Delia-Ash's mother came running towards the Professor. Tears were running through her cheeks. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She held up a small letter. Prof. Oak took the letter and looked at it.

A few words were scribbled in a very neat and clean handwriting. It was Ash's handwriting:-

_To,_

_Mom, Professor Oak and all my friends,_

_ You all were right. I was overconfident. I regret it now. I want to rectify my errors. I am gonna train hard and achieve my dream to be a Pokémon Master. Please do not try to follow me. I shall return to all of you when I shall become stronger. Max wanted to fight against me since he got his Pokémon. He will get the battle when I come back. I have to go. Forgive me for doing this to you._

_Ash Ketchum_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Brock remembered the day very clearly. All his friends were shocked when they heard the news. May broke down when she learned the fact. She accused Brock, Misty and Gary for blaming Ash. But what followed was more than what had happened. Exactly after one year of Ash's disappearance, May was kidnapped from her home. Only thing found was a threatening note that said not to try finding May.

Max missed his sister and his idol. Norman, Max's father and the Petalburg City Gym leader tried to ease the environment. "So Misty and Brock, how have been things at the Cerulean and Pewter Gyms?" Misty smiled weakly, "Its running well. There have been many challengers but only a few like Max win. But the most notable Challenger was one shady guy. He had come with a girl of his age." Max perked up. "What is so special with that guy?"

"He said he was from Sinnoh. So I asked for a six-on-six battle. He used only water Pokémon. He had all the four fully evolved water starters and even a Milotic and a Lapras. My Pokémon were no match at all. I couldn't take out even one of his Pokémon. He switched Pokémon every time he beat my Pokémon." Misty shivered at the thought. "And surprisingly, he didn't take the badge saying he had one already which I don't know how he got."

Brock stared at his friend, "Same here. Forrest was swept by rock types owned by a guy from Sinnoh. I had seen the battle. He had a Tyranitar, Rhyperior, Aerodactyl, Armaldo, Cradily and a Rampardos. It was unbelievable. The moves used by those Pokémon were incredible and very versatile. He didn't even take the badge."

Max looked at his elder friends wide eyed. "But how? How can someone be that powerful? How can anyone get all the starters? Why would he refuse the badge?" Norman nodded in agreement. Professor Oak looked puzzled.

Gary suddenly interrupted, "It is true. I have been hearing about this shady guy who has defeated every Kanto Gym using the Pokémon of the type the Gym Leader is specialized in. None of his Pokémon have been knocked out yet. The best of his Gym battles is against Lt. Surge. I saw the video footage taken specially to learn about him. He used an Electivire, Luxray, Magnezone, Ampharos, Manectric and a Raichu. His Raichu was really amazing. And the most surprising fact is that the guy never gave verbal commands."

"I was stunned when his Pokémon attacked on their own.", Misty stated. "No Misty, you are wrong there. I am sure that he communicates with his Pokemon using some odd power like Telepathy or Aura. A Lucario and an Alakazam were seen with him in the Saffron City." Gary corrected. Max shivered slightly. "What if I face him at the League?" Norman held slightly to his son's shoulder. "Don't worry. You will be okay. Are you gonna register for the double contest battle? If yes, then who will be your partner?"

Misty looked at Max with an evil smile, "Who else, it has to be Dawn. Am I right Max?" Max blushed furiously at the red-head's comment. He nodded slightly. Professor Oak got up from his seat and looked at all others, "Okay. Now that it is decided, you all can move to the Indigo Plateau. I shall come with Tracey on the day Max has his first battle."

As everyone got up to leave, Max thought about what his friends had said and rushed out to the ranch to meet his Pokémon. He wanted to talk to all of his Pokémon before he left for the Indigo League. The day ended everyone talking about Max's victories and asking him about his journey.

The next morning, everyone was ready to leave. They left in the new car Gary had bought. Max's parents Norman and Caroline had decided to stay back and reach the League with Professor Oak. As they reached Viridian City, a blue haired girl stood before them. She wore a pink top, small white skirt and a white snow cap. "Dawn!", Max exclaimed. Misty giggled at the sight. Picking up Dawn, they continued their journey.

TWO DAYS LATER

Max and Dawn rushed to the counter. "Nurse Joy, could you heal our Pokémon please?", The nurse looked at them and smiled. "Of course. That is my job." Both of them handed over their Poke balls to Nurse Joy. They had just reached the Indigo Plateau and the excited participants had rushed to get themselves registered. "Here you are. All your Pokémon have been healed and they are in top condition. Do you want to get registered?." The young couple smiled at each other. "Yes. We want to register ourselves for the Tag Team Contest Battle Tournament and I want to register even for the Indigo League Championship.", Max exclaimed. "Sure young man. Can I have a look at your Pokédex and badges?" Max showed all his badges and Nurse Joy quickly registered him for the Championship and for the Contest Tournament along with Dawn.

As they thanked Nurse Joy and turned around, a huge blast occurred outside the building. They rushed out to see what it was about and were shook by an ear-piercing roar. They came out and saw a huge Pokémon being recalled into a Poke ball.

.

Review my story friends. Any suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-The awaited battle**

A young man clad in black recalled his Salamence. The black haired trainer was wearing a black shirt that showed off his muscular body, a pair of black jeans, black gloves, black shoes, a black sports watch, a black cap and a small thread was around his neck that had a half-ribbon fixed to it. He carried a black backpack. On his left arm, the letters "A" and "M" were tattooed while on the right was a small symbol with fire and thunderbolt marks.

He bent down to pet his Raichu. "Well, you again beat him. It is really incredible that you always maintain a spot in the top ten." Max and Dawn came running. "Excuse me, what happened here?", Max enquired the unknown trainer. The man turned around and looked at the trainers. "Uhh.. It's nothing..My Pokémon were having their usual sparring battle. They battle each other to determine my top ten Pokémon.", the trainer smiled. Max and Dawn felt their jaws drop.

"Your Pokémon battle each other? And you don't stop them? How can you let them do that? That is not fair. They can't be in sync during double battles if they have rivalries.", Max exclaimed. The trainer laughed loudly and then gazed into the youngster's eyes. "You do think so? I can prove you wrong. I can show you that my Pokémon are some of the best." Max sneered, "You think you can beat me? Then we challenge you for a battle. A double battle." The man smiled, "Fine with me. Can Brock referee?", he pointed towards the group that was reaching the building.

Max called the group and explained the situation to them Brock readily accepted to referee. Brock and Gary warned Max that it was the trainer who defeated all gym leaders in six-on-six battles. But Max didn't seem to care. Both the trainers stood facing each other. "Roger Silverstone is the name. Remember it after losing.", the young man taunted. Max smirked, "You'll see who loses."

Brock raised his hands, "This is a double battle. Roger Silverstone of Sinnoh facing Max Maple of Petalburg city and Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town. Dawn and Max may use one Pokémon while Roger will use two Pokémon. Direct elimination. Let the battle begin." Roger smiled and took out two Poke balls,

"Slaking, Gengar. Battle stance."

A huge ape formed alongside a ghost that kept on grinning at its opponents. Max and Dawn threw their Poke balls.

"Slaking, fight them."

"Empoleon, spotlight."

Another Slaking appeared. This one was noticeably small. Beside it, a blue coloured penguin Pokémon landed. It looked like it was wearing a tuxedo. It also had a sharp beak and two horn-like protrusions.

Roger looked at the Empoleon in disbelief. "So, he evolved? Impressive.", he muttered under his breath, "Okay guys. This time no silence. I'm gonna give real commands. Gengar, Skill swap."

"Gengar." The ghost type's eyes flashed blue and a similar aura engulfed Roger's Slaking. Dawn ordered for a Drill peck. As the Empoleon rushed forward spinning, Roger smiled again. "Protect Gengar with Hammer Arm." Roger's Slaking stood between his partner and opponent. He raised his right hand and hit Empoleon. Gary looked at the battle field with interest. "He used Skill Swap to negate Truant from Slaking. That is a very powerful strategy. And then his Slaking cancelled a flying type move with a fighting type move. That Slaking is strong like hell." "It sure is.", Misty agreed.

Max shouted, "Slaking, use Hyper beam." An Orange beam of energy was released from Slaking's mouth. "Duck down Slaking. Gengar, take it and use Skill swap on Empoleon." Roger's Slaking laid down on the ground evading the attack while the beam didn't affect Gengar at all. Once again Gengar repeated its move swapping abilities with Empoleon. Misty looked at the trainer with awe, "Man. That is amazing. Using Skill swap is okay. But he gave Truant to other one of opponent's Pokémon."

"Empoleon, use Hydro pump.", Dawn shouted but her starter didn't budge. "What happened?", she screeched. Max looked down, "Dawn, he passed on his Slaking's Truant to Empoleon. Now both of our Pokémon would move only once per two turns."

"Gengar, end it with Thunderbolt and Slaking, give a finishing Focus punch.", Roger smiled. Gengar gave out an evil grin as he shot a wicked Thunderbolt at Empoleon. The Emperor Pokémon screeched loudly and fell down with swirls in its eyes. The Slaking gave an uppercut to its opposing Slaking. Max's Slaking flew across the field and hit a nearby tree crushing it. Without another thought, Brock raised his left hand, "Max's Slaking and Dawn's Empoleon are unable to battle. Gengar and Slaking win. The victor is Roger Silverstone from Sinnoh."

Roger recalled his Pokémon. "Thanks guys. You both did it with perfection. So, Max, do you now feel that my Pokémon cannot fight together?" After recalling their Pokémon, Max and Dawn turned towards Roger. Max shook his head. "No. I was wrong. I'm sorry. But your Pokémon were awesome. That Focus punch had some real power." Roger rubbed his neck, "He he. It's nothing. They aren't even trained much. They are some of my new Pokémon."

Max looked at his new found idol with disbelief. "They are new? Then how much strong are your old Pokémon?" Roger laughed again. "To know that, you'll have to wait for the tournament to begin." Brock and Gary walked up to them. "So, you are participating in the League?", Brock enquired. The trainer smiled, "Yes Brock., he turned towards the young researcher, "Hello Gary." then looked back at Max, "And yeah, you will battle me in the final. I'm sure about that."

Gary gave him a puzzled look, "How do you know our names?" Roger smiled and whistled. His Raichu came running. He picked up his Pokémon and looked at Gary, "To know a famous breeder and a famous researcher is not a great deal. I gotta register. I shall see you later." Saying this, he walked towards the building. Misty and Dawn tried to talk to him but he didn't notice them.

"Pidgeot!", a huge Pidgeot glided down and tackled Roger. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?", he asked as the Raichu rubbed its cheeks on Pidgeot's fur. All the people standing behind were noticing. "Didn't you bring them with you?", he asked the bird Pokémon. The hawk nodded and pointed its wing towards the sky.

At the other end of the horizon, a small dot appeared. Within a few seconds, it reached near them. Another Pidgeot. This one was smaller but had a golden tint to its feathers. Brock gasped, "A shiny Pidgeot." A figure dressed like Roger jumped from the bird's back and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and kissed the girl on the forehead, "What took you so long?" The girl looked at him angrily, "Your Pidgeot doesn't slow down. My Pidgeot was tired."

The girl wore dress similar to Roger-everything in black and around her neck was a half ribbon that matched with the one that Roger wore. Even the tattoos on her hands were the same. Only her hairs were brown. A Raichu jumped from her shoulder and nuzzled towards Roger's Raichu. They laughed and turned towards the group of people standing behind. "Oh hey guys, meet my girlfriend Rachel Stevenson."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Introductions and Training**

The young couple walked towards Brock. Rachel smiled at the Breeder. "Hello Brock." Brock gulped as he eyed the girl's body but suddenly remembered the strength of her boyfriend's Pokémon. He moved his eyes towards her sapphire eyes. "Um… Hi…" Gary stared at the girl with his eyes wide. Roger snapped, "Helloo, earth to Gary. Are you here?" The sudden question and the intimidating voice made a cold shiver run down his spine. The researcher smiled, "Uh um…Hello Rachel. Are you a trainer too?" The girl smiled back, "Yes Gary. I am a co-ordinator too."

Dawn had a look of disbelief on her face, "Misty, can you believe it? That guy is such a powerful trainer and now his girlfriend is the most known co-ordinator. Same as shady as her boyfriend. In the last Johto Grand Festival, this girl was the winner and she had absolutely destroyed Solidad with amazing combinations. I am afraid that we will have to face them in the double battle tournament." Misty looked at her friend and pat her back slowly. "Don't worry Dawn. If you and Max practice properly with each other, you can pull off a victory. By the way, you have got enough time as the Tournament will begin only after the fifth round of the league battles. So be cool."

Rachel walked towards Dawn and Misty. "Hello Dawn. Hi Misty. It is a pleasure to meet all such famous people at a place together." Misty and Dawn grinned sheepishly, "Well, these days, you guys are the popular people." Rachel smiled slightly at the comment. "Oh well thank you. By the way," she turned towards Roger who was talking with Brock about how he raises his Pokémon and the food of his Pokémon, "Roger, you think we can register now?" The young trainer slapped his forehead slightly, "I totally forgot about that. Come. Let's go. Okay guys, we'll meet you later." The couple walked away recalling their two Pidgeot. The Raichu couple walked behind their trainers.

As they entered the building, May stopped Ash, "Ash, how do you feel after meeting them?" Ash gave a weak smile, "I felt good but they haven't recognized us yet. We'll let them know when the time comes.", he smiled again and kissed her lightly. She returned the kiss and they slowly walked towards Nurse Joy.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN KANTO:-

A stout man sat in front of a television set watching at a battle. A Raichu ran forward readying an Iron Tail. A purple haired blonde girl shouted, "Reflect, Alakazam." The Raichu's trainer smirked, "Switch it and give them a good Brick break." The glow on the Raichu's tail brightened and it shattered the small wall of light near Alakazam and sent it flying. Scott, the fat man smiled as he watched the battle. He got up to get a Tropius fruit juice and thought, "Hmm…Every time he comes back, he is better. He said he's going to enter the Indigo League this time. Don't know how many trainers will face the destruction."

BACK IN THE INDIGO PLATEAU:-

Max and Dawn were training. Max wanted to beat Roger at any cost. But Roger's words rang through his ears, "It's nothing. They aren't even trained much. They are some of my new Pokémon." Max remembered how quickly the battle had ended. He looked at his friends. They were talking to each other. He looked at Brock who was busy talking to his wife Lucy on phone. Dawn glanced at Gary, "Umm…Gary, I think it would be nice if we be friends with Roger and Rachel. We might be able to learn some things about them." Gary thought for a second and then nodded, "Fine. Let us go find them. I think they are near the river."

The group advanced towards the river to find to find Roger and Rachel laughing and letting some Pokémon out. They saw the two Pokémon that Max and Dawn had faced- Slaking and Gengar who were lazily lying down. The two Pidgeot were flying about high in the air while the two Raichu were running through the nearby bushes. Roger hurled two poke balls. One opened to reveal a large green lizard. It looked at its master and then put a small twig into its mouth. Rachel's poke ball revealed a large fire Pokémon that resembled a chicken. Max and Dawn looked at each other. They were familiar with that Pokémon as Max himself owned one-a Blaziken. Another two opened up and a butterfly Pokémon flew up towards the Pidgeot while a small cat like Pokemon looked at Rachel. It was covered in Ice. The Pokemon had long ears, blue eyes and a long tail-a Glaceon. It went off to join the Raichu.

The last two poke balls of the couple burst open and two large Pokémon revealed themselves. They were same in looks. Green colour, body shape similar to frogs and dinosaurs, blue patches on the body, huge flower on the back which released a sweet smell. The only difference was that Roger's Pokémon had a green patch on its forehead shaped like an almond while the other one had a patch with heart shape. Dawn looked at the Pokémon in awe. She pointed her pokedex at the lizard.

SCEPTILE

The Forest Pokémon. Although docile like a saint, this Pokémon is dangerous like a samurai or ninja when it comes to battling skills. It's blades can slice through thick trees with just one hit. It can control the growth of trees and heal even dead plants. SCEPTILE nurtures plants with love and care

Then came the last two Pokémon:-

VENUSAUR

The Seed Pokémon. This Pokémon has a close bond with nature and has the ability to manipulate some of the natural forces. They are very calm creatures who won't attack unless provoked or ordered to. But in such cases, a VENUSAUR will never hold back its amazing powers and stubborn fighting spirit.

Brock gasped at the size of the Pokémon. Being a breeder, he could easily say that all the Pokémon were larger than usual and were strong. They slowly walked towards the couple, "Hey guys, are you camping here?", Brock enquired. Roger smiled, "Some of our Pokémon wanted to have a break. So, we came for relaxing. We are staying at the hotel near the forest." The group saw Blaziken hitting Sceptile with a Flamethrower. But they were even more surprised when the Forest Pokemon shrugged off the super effective attack like nothing and hit back with a powerful Aerial Ace. Max and Dawn looked at Roger and Rachel with a questioning face. "Well, the fact is that,", Rachel started,. Roger cut her off, "They always try to beat each other and my Sceptile always wins due to the difference in the experience level and the hard training he does."

Max gulped, "But, the Flamethrower didn't even affect. How come?" Rachel got up from the place. "Max, you forgot one thing. Any type is neutral if your Pokémon is used to it. Our Pokémon train themselves by taking hits frequently from super effective attacks." Roger smiled, "That is their choice because they want to help me achieve my dream-to be the best trainer in the world, a Pokémon Master. They know that a Master's Pokémon have to be the strongest too. So they train to their extremes. Do you know what you did wrong while we battled? You used Hyper Beam. You know that Gengar being a ghost type, won't be affected by it while Slaking could easily evade due to the lack of Truant. It shows the improper use of your vast knowledge and awareness. When you face the Eighth Frontier Brain, you will know the importance of awareness."

Max stared at the trainer with disbelief, "How did you know that I have defeated the seven Frontier Brains?" Roger laughed loudly and then sighed, "Because all the Frontier Brains are my close friends. You see, you will face the Eighth Frontier Brain in the Tournament. No one knows who he is. But he will tell you before your battle. He is the only Frontier Brain who participates in League Championships because he doesn't get a single challenger and he can't live without battling." Rachel winked at her boyfriend as he finished talking and they both put up an evil grin that went unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-The Electric Shock Showdown**

The morning sun rays hit a certain young boy's face through the window and he rubbed his eyes while getting up. Max looked around the room and then got up from the bed. Remembering the day, he rushed to get showered.

As Max reached the restaurant, he saw his friends sitting. He walked upto them after taking a plate of instant ramen. He smiled at them, "Good morning guys." Brock nodded at his younger friend, "Morning Max. You ready for today?" Max smirked, "Of course and I will win this…for them." Max lowered his voice as he reached the last part but unfortunately, Misty heard it. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started sobbing, "It was all my fault. I was the one who started to accuse him. I should have never done that. I wanted him to take it positively but it all went wrong." Brock held his friend's shoulder and tried to console her, "Misty, it was not just you who did all this. Even we talked to him harshly. We were wrong when we blamed him. Even we miss him very much." Max who had stuffed his mouth by this time spoke suddenly, "Can we go now? I can't wait to see the opening ceremony." The others slowly got up and walked with the excited trainer towards the first stadium.

IN A NEARBY HOTEL:-

A young couple were sitting opposite each other. Ash slowly sipped his juice before looking into May's eyes, "So May, what do you think about facing Max and Dawn in a battle?" May smirked, "It is actually good to know that Max reached such a respectable position. He defeated the Seven Frontier Brains, came in the top Sixteen in Hoenn League. But I would be proud of him if he managed to hold up against the power you have achieved now." Ash shook his head, "After the small battle we had, I think that he may be able to do it if he concentrates." The couple finished eating and slowly got up to leave towards the stadium for the opening ceremony.

IN THE FIRST STADIUM:-

After the opening ceremony, the lighting of the torch, and a small speech from Mr. Goodshow, the first round match ups of Two Hundred and Fifty Six competitors. Max was paired against Nando and had his match the next day while Ash was against a youngster of about his age and had the battle after Three hours. The boy had bluish-black hairs, an orange half sleeve shirt that had white lines and it covered a black sweatshirt with long sleeves. An arrogant smirk was evident on his face. Ash smiled as he saw his next opponent, "Sho! I'm gonna enjoy my first battle thoroughly. What ya say Raichu?" His Raichu growled in response. May looked at him, "Do you know that guy Ash?" Ash nodded, "While I was in Sinnoh, he defeated Pikachu with his Raichu. But later in a rematch, we won." May smiled back.

AFTER THREE HOURS:-

Ash was in his room waiting for his name to be called. He heard the announcer speaking, "Next up is the third match of this day. On the red corner is a talented trainer all the way from Sinnoh. Specialized in electric types, please welcome Sho. And on the green corner, is a skilled and specialized trainer. With a record of using the same types as his opponents, here comes Roger Silverstone also from Sinnoh." Ash got up and walked towards the field with his faithful friend on his side. "Raichu, this is the same place where we entered a league first. It would be fun to win this all." The electric type shot a grin at his friend and nodded slightly. He was surprised to see his friends sitting with May.

The referee looked at both the competitors, "This is a three-on-three battle with no substitutions. Whoever loses all the Pokémon first, will be eliminated. Do you get it?" Ash looked at his opponent and nodded slightly. The referee continued, "The field will be selected now." He pressed a button and a small wheel started rotating below the pictures of the two opponents. The wheel stopped in the section with water. A small pond came up in the middle of the field. Brock looked at the field and frowned, "Roger cannot use the water. That Sho is specialized in electric types." May shook her head in disapproval as she pet her Raichu slowly, "This is gonna be a quick battle. Water is going to help a lot."

Sho released a bunch of magnets that floated in the air- a Magnezone. Ash looked at his Raichu, "This is your battle buddy. Go out and kick his butt." The mouse reached the centre of the field in a flash. May smirked, "So Raichu is battling. That Raichu is the most stubborn Pokémon I've ever seen."

The referee raised is flag, "Magnezone vs Raichu. Begin."

"Thunderbolt", Sho roared. Ash smirked, "Take it head on and show him a real Thunderbolt." The strong electric assault was easily endured by the mouse. A similar shock wave crushed the Magnezone's body. Sho looked in shock, "Magnezone!"

"What a power? That surely is the strongest Thunderbolt from a Raichu I've seen.", the announcer spoke in excitement.

The magnet Pokémon slowly straightened itself and started hovering in the air. "Try a Zap Cannon." With a grunt, the Pokémon shot a greenish yellow ball of energy that sailed towards its opponent. Raichu side stepped easily. But the attack had completely exhausted the Magnezone. It collapsed with swirls in its "eyes".

The announcer was silent for a second but as the crowd cheered, she reacted, "The first round is easily finished as Magnezone is defeated. The Zap Cannon might have taken all its energy."

Referee raised the green flag. "Magnezone is unable to battle. Raichu wins the round. Red corner, please select your next Pokémon." While returning his defeated Pokémon, Sho looked at his opponent who had not moved a bit, "It looks like I underestimated you. Let's see how you take this down. Come on out Lanturn." A blue and yellow fish Pokémon appeared. The occasional sparks on its antenna confirmed its electric typing. Ash smiled again.

"Well, this is just as interesting. Lanturn must be having Volt absorb which can help Sho to keep Raichu out of electric moves.", the announcer shouted.

"Lanturn vs Raichu. Begin."

Ash looked at his Pokémon and nodded, "Agility with Double team." In a flash, the whole field around the water was filled with many Raichu. "Iron tail."

The announcer gasped, "What a speed? That Raichu is surely trained to its maximum potential."

"Lanturn, use Hydro pump on all the Raichu."

As the mouse Pokémon copies rushed forward with glowing tails, the Lanturn let out a large gush of water from its mouth. Many copies were destroyed but still some managed to hit properly and the real Raichu smashed its tail across the Lanturn's face.

"Lanturn, try Spark."

"Counter with Iron tail." Ash ordered and slowly closed his eyes, _"Switch into Brick break just before the hit." _, Ash spoke through his Aura.

The water type was engulfed in small sparks of electricity as it rushed through the water and jumped at its opponent. But the quick Raichu easily charged an Iron tail and smashed his opponent across the field by switching his attack into a Brick break.

Max gasped, "Wasn't Raichu supposed to be shocked? After all metals conduct electricity." May sighed as she looked at her brother, "Max, he charged an Iron tail but instead used Brick break. That is a small technique they use to confuse an opponent." Brock nodded slightly, "I understand but how is it possible using the tail for Brick break?"

"Constant practice. They have been doing it for the last Five years.", May stated simply. On the field, the Lanturn tried to get up slowly. Ash raised his eyebrows, "It isn't down. Use Grass knot." Raichu closed his eyes and focused his power. Suddenly he opened his eyes and they started glowing a light green. The small grass on the field entwined with themselves and tripped the struggling Lanturn. It fell down unconscious.

The Referee raised the Green flag again, "Lanturn is unable to battle. Raichu wins the round. Red corner, choose your last Pokémon." Sho recalled his Lanturn and looked at the Raichu. It hadn't taken a single hit and did not have even a scratch on its body.

The announcer's voice boomed through the stadium, "This is just terrific. Grass knot is a tough move for even grass Pokémon to master. This Raichu doesn't stop amazing us."

Sho clenched his fists in frustration, "You are strong but I am not going down so easily. I'll use my strongest Pokémon. Go Raichu." Another Raichu popped out of Sho's Poke ball and glared hard at his foe. "Rai Rai.", it growled as its cheeks sparked with electricity.

The announcer giggled again, "This is going to be an interesting duel. Two cute and powerful electric types against each other. Which of the Raichu will emerge more powerful?"

"Raichu vs Raichu. Begin."

"Thunder. Full power." Sho ordered in anger.

"Double team."

Once again, the mouse created his copies around the opponent. Sho gritted his teeth, "Use Iron tail. Hit all of them."

As the opponent started hitting the copies, Ash's Raichu started running around the opponent. Ash smirked, "Stop that Raichu with Grass knot and then nail it with Iron tail."

Once again grass came up the surface and tripped the Raichu who was trying to turn around at his foe. The mouse Pokemon cried out in pain as it fell down and was hit by the powerful Iron tail.

Sho looked at his most powerful Pokémon, "Get up Raichu. I know you can do it. Get up. Use Hyper Beam." The Raichu started charging an orange ball of energy in its mouth.

Announcer gasped, "Sho has some powerful tricks up his sleeve. Hyper beam is a very uncommon move. Then a Raichu using it is even more rare."

As the beam was shot, Ash shook his head, "Foolish move. Now Raichu, propel yourself with Surf."

"What?", all the people looked at the trainer as if he was an idiot. But they gasped as a large wave of water emerged below Raichu and the mouse Pokémon rode the wave. Just before the Hyper beam hit the water, Raichu jumped off the wave into the air. "Raichu…", it smiled and waved at the spectators.

Dawn looked in awe, "Unbelievable. Surf from a Raichu. I had never thought of something like that. But how is it possible?" May pointed towards Raichu, "Can you see a small surfboard on Raichu? That is where the trick lies."

"Whoa. Can you believe this folks? A Raichu is using Surf. Incredible. I've never seen something like this.", the announcer shouted into the microphone.

Ash pointed towards his opponent's Pokémon, "Now that he is immobile, finish it with Volt Tackle." Raichu spun to face the ground and sped off like a bullet with his body engulfed in electricity.

"Rai Rai Raichu…."As the attack landed, a small explosion raised dust around the Pokémon. When the dust cleared, Sho's Raichu lay down immobile.

The referee raised his flag, "The red corner's Raichu is unable to battle. Green corner's Raichu wins the round. This match goes to Roger Silverstone from Sinnoh."

The crowd went silent at the one sided victory but then erupted into cheers. Ash hugged his starter and scratched behind his ears slightly, "You were excellent as always buddy."

He walked towards his defeated opponent and extended his hand which Sho shook warmly, "Well, I guess I was a bit overconfident. It was a good battle. I can see that you have raised your Raichu nicely. Congratulations."Ash chuckled, "Well, Thank you. You weren't bad out there either."

"Wow. That was incredible and very quick.", Gary noted. Max, Dawn and Misty were too shocked to respond. May smirked, "I told you already that he would just destroy them."

Ash walked out of the stadium slowly carrying his Raichu. "Well, I'm back after Five years and my first League match was a victory. Now it is just a few rounds to go. Are you ready to win the tournament Raichu?"

The Raichu smiled happily, "Raichu…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-Rise of the evil and some revelations**

"Do you remember the way Raichu was waving to the crowd after that Surf? It was so cool.", Max couldn't help but keep blabbering about his new idol. The group laughed at the young boy's excitement. They saw Roger standing outside the Pokemon Centre talking to his Pidgeot.

After he stopped, the huge and magnificent bird nodded at his master and took off to the sky. Its trainer waved along with his Raichu, "Return soon Pidgeot and make sure he knows the situation we are in. Good bye for the time being." The obedient bird screeched one last time as he circled around and then started to dash off towards the main parts of Kanto.

Ash sighed and smiled at his starter, "Well buddy, we are gonna see him after an year. He is sure to punch in my eyes again." The mouse Pokemon giggled slightly but suddenly jumped off his master's hands. Raichu sped towards the group of youngsters. "Roger!", Max rushed to the trainer, "You were awesome out there. Raichu is so strong."

Ash grinned sheepishly, "Well, thank you. Umm… Guys would you like to join us for a while? You can have lunch with us."

Gary who had been silent for all the time shrugged, "I don't mind. What ya guys think?"

Brock nodded, "I guess we can stay for a while."

Misty and Dawn smiled, "Fine with us."

SOMEWHERE IN A HIDDEN ISLAND TO THE SOUTH OF KANTO:-

A tall man dressed in brown sleeveless jacket, a black sweat shirt and a black jeans stood atop a huge rock. He looked at all the dragons in front of him, "Look guys," he addressed the numerous orange colored Pokémon, "Draco will have to leave for a while. I have talked to Ash about that. He has assured that Draco can return as soon as he completes his work."

The dragons roared in approval.

A WAREHOUSE IN VERMILLION CITY:-

A young boy stood near a large table. A man sat in a chair and looked at him, "You already want to get that girl. I want to find out where the boy-Ash Ketchum is."

He sighed, "Those children must know something about him. I want to capture him at any cost. He destroyed my plans and even killed some of my friends. I was lucky that one of my friends acted like he is dead and then saved me later.", the man roared as he reached the last part.

The boy smirked, "I shall help you but what do I get in return? I am not gonna work for free."

The man smirked back, "You can have these.", he said as he clicked a button in the keyboard near him. A picture of bag filled with candies wrapped in blue covers appeared in the computer screen.

The boy felt his jaws drop, "Rare candies?"

"Yes. So, won't you work for me now?"

"Sure. Kenny at your service.", the boy laughed.

IN A FOREST IN KANTO:-

A huge pyramid like structure stood in the forest. Inside:-

Scott, the owner of the Battle Frontier stood before all his employees-the extremely powerful trainers respected worldwide-the Kanto Battle Frontier Brains. He gazed at all of them once before smiling, "So, I hope everyone saw Ash in action."

A young girl stepped forward. She had lavender hairs, similar coloured dress of which the shirt was a bit lighter colour. She was Anabel. The youngest Frontier Brain. Younger than even Ash. "Well how can we stay without seeing our leader's exploits Scott? He is the best we have ever seen. Obviously we all saw the battle."

The eldest of the group, Brandon smiled slightly, "He got better when he started his hidden life. After all those amazing training sessions he and his Pokémon undergo, they have to be the best.

As all the brains started talking, Scott spoke up, "By the way, I called all of you to tell that we have to get o the Indigo plateau when Ash will be battling that Dingo guy. You remember him?"

Noland, the factory head scowled as he pushed his hands into his lab coat-like jacket, "Hmph…How can we forget him? He had crushed us all so ruthlessly. I can't wait to see Ash blasting him."

Tucker, the middle aged man who loved fans and publicity sighed, "Noland, why can't you accept defeats nicely? The only person who gained your respect by defeating you was Ash. Why can't you be the same towards others?"

Noland glared at Tucker, "It is because Ash had defeated Articuno-a legendary Pokémon. Even after hitting so much, Articuno couldn't handle that Charizard's guts and will power. All the others who defeated me had just fought normal Pokémon and that is not a great deal. That is why I respect Ash and no one else."

Scott put up his hand, "Fine…Stop it everyone…We all know well about Ash's power. So be cool. Ash has to win the tournament. So he won't hold back his power against anyone. So if Dingo gets a chance to face Ash, we all have to reach the Indigo Plateau and certify Ash's real identity to the league officials. Ash told me that he will reveal himself during the battle against Dingo and if it is not possible, then against Max. So for now, the meeting is dispersed."

INDIGO PLATEAU:-

"Wow…You both are great cooks. Can I know how you both prepare such amazing food stuffs?", Brock asked excited as he finished his plate.

Rachel shrugged, "Well, one of our old friends used to cook food for us when we travelled with him for a while. We just noticed what he does and then we were alone, we tried it. The result wasn't that good in the start but then we practiced."

Max, Dawn and Gary had already finished their food and had went off to look at the Pokémon of Roger and Rachel who were lazily sitting around the group. Max and Dawn stood near the two Venusaur while Gary was closely inspecting the Sceptile and Blaziken.

He turned towards his new friends, "How long have you had these two?"

"Around eight years.", both of them replied together.

The reply stunned everyone.

"Eight years? Are these your starters?", Misty asked.

Roger shook his head, "Blaziken is Rachel's starter. Eight years is actually very small time for me. Raichu, Pidgeot and Venusaur have been with me for around twelve years."

""Whoa… Which means that there are Pokemon you have owned for more time. Then who are those?", Gary spoked slowly.

Roger laughed, " Raichu, Venusaur and Pidgeot are actually some of my oldest and all of them along with Sceptile are some of my strongest. Still only Raichu and Sceptile are in my top ten. You yet have to see my elites other than these."

Max gulped and looked at Dawn who had a similar look on her face.

Roger and Rachel laughed it off, "So, how long have you been a trainer Max?", Rachel asked.

The young boy suddenly getting a new topic, started rambling and the group rolled their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-Blaze…Blaziken!**

Max had won first his battle without much difficulty. It was Ash's second battle today against a girl named Cindy from Hoenn. Ash and May hadn't contacted their friends after the lunch they had together. Knowing Ash's battle, his friends had arrived at the stadium early.

As May walked towards the seats after wishing Ash luck, she saw their friends and her brother sitting in the front row. She moved towards them and wished them while sitting down, "Hi guys."

Max and Dawn practically jumped from their seats but then calmed down as they saw Rachel, "Oh hi Rachel. Is Roger ready for the battle?"

"Yes as always.", she grinned while petting her Raichu.

Just then, the referee walked to the battlefield.

The announcer shouted, "After rocking the whole Pokémon world with an amazing one-sided battle, to show more and entertain all of us, we have another battle from today's red corner battler, Roger Silverstone from Sinnoh."

As Ash entered the battlefield, the crowd erupted into cheers. All his friends cheered wildly but May was calm.

"Facing Roger on the green side is another talented and on top of all very beautiful Cindy Sobers from Hoenn."

The crowd cheered again as the gorgeous girl who walked up made most guys to drool. She winked at Ash and extended her hand, "Hi hot shot. I'm Cyndi."

Ash smirked as he shook her hand, "Roger Silverstone."

Raichu who was sitting on his master's shoulder started to emit sparks as he saw the girl wink. Ash pet him slowly, "_Calm down buddy. You know that I'm not falling for that."_

As the two trainers stood against each other, the field was selected, a grass field. "Choose your first Pokémon.", the referee said.

Ash threw his poke ball with a slight smile, "Your first big battle. I hope you win this my friend."

Max and Dawn jumped up in excitment as they saw the Pokémon that appeared-a Blaziken. The huge Pokemon growled in a gruff voice as Cyndi's Pokeball revealed a butterfly Pokemon. It had a purple body, two small antennas, two web-like wings and large eyes. A Butterfree.

Ash smiled as he heard the referee shout, "Blaziken vs Butterfree. Begin."

"Psybeam.", Cyndi shouted and looked at her opponent trying to look into his eyes.

_"Dodge it and end it with a Fire Blast. Make it quick.", _Ash spoke through his Aura, _"It would be better if you don't ogle at me like that miss."_, he literally growled as he redirected his thoughts to his opponent.

As she heard the words, Cyndi snapped out of her trance and looked at Ash who glared her hard.

At the same time, the rainbow coloured beam created by Butterfree came towards Blaziken. The Blaze Pokemon disappeared from the spot and the Butterfree was hit by a small ball of fire.

Despite the small size, the fire ball crushed the bug type forcing it down. The referee looked at the fallen Pokemon and then raised his flag, "Butterfree is unable to battle. Blaziken wins the round. Green corner, choose your next Pokémon."

"Incredible power. Just one hit and Butterfree is down.", the announcer gasped.

"What was that? I've never seen such a move.", Dawn looked confused.

"It is Fire blast.", May replied.

"But Fire blast usually has a star shape. How come it is like this?", Gary asked.

May sighed, "All of his fire Pokémon know that trick. Roger learnt to use it that way from the legendary Entei.", she explained.

"Entei? He has seen Entei?", Misty and Brock remembered the time when they had to face one along with Ash.

"Even I don't know much about all these but he has quite a good connection and friendship with many legendaries.", May stated.

"Just like Ash.", Misty muttered.

May heard the girl's words but ignored it.

Glaring at her opponenet, Cyndi recalled her defeated Pokémon, "I didn't expect you to fall so fast Butterfree. I'm really disappointed."

Ash's eyes lit up as he heard the words, _"Behave properly to Pokémon miss. Is this the way you talk to someone who stands by your side?"_

This time, Cyndi looked at her opponent with pure hate in her eyes, "Don't teach me what I should do. I'll defeat you and then you'll understand why you should not be such a bleeding heart."

Ash smirked again, _"Then bring it on and get ready to be defeated.", _he taunted.

"Poliwrath, come out"

A rather small dark blue coloured tadpole Pokémon came forth. It had a white belly which looked like an opened mouth and had black swirls. "Poliwrath.", it punched the air to intimidate the opponent. But to its and the trainer's surprise, the opponent just stood there with a blank face.

"Blaziken vs Poliwrath. Begin."

"Hydro pump."

_"Take it head on and then use a Flare blitz."_

The fire type stumbled back as he was hit by the strong water attack. But it soon recovered and rushed forward with its body engulfed in fire. Poliwrath went off balance due to the attack but was not hurt much. Unlike Poliwrath, Blaziken suffered a huge recoil damage.

Max didn't like the way Ash was smiling, "What the hell is he doing? That Blaziken is getting hurt and still he is smiling. He isn't even giving a proper order."

Gary shoved him down, "Sit there quietly Max. I guess he is doing that with that Aura thing. What you say Rachel?"

May frowned, "Well, you'll come to know that before the League gets over." Her Raichu looked at Gary and sparks flew from her cheeks, "Rai…"

Ash smiled as he knew where the battle was going. _"Blaziken, use Brave bird and then top it with Thunderpunch."_

In a second, the fire type was engulfed in flames again. But the flames soon turned into blue colour and as he neared the opponent at a low altitude, he put forward his fists which were crackling with electricity.

"Poliwrath, try a Water pulse."

The part fighting type fired an orb of water which slowed down the opponent but Blaziken still hit Poliwrath. The 4x effective attack knocked out the water type in a single hit and Blaziken struggled to get past the pain of recoil.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle. Blaziken wins. Green corner, choose your last Pokemon."

"Return Poliwrath. I underestimated you Roger. But it is not over yet. Go Tauros."

Misty frowned, "Aww…Even a water type couldn't win?"

May rolled her eyes and her Raichu giggled at the sight.

At the same time, a huge bull stepped on the battlefield.

"Take down Tauros."

_"Mirror move"_

Tauros was surrounded by a very light white aura as he charged forward. Mimicking the opponent, Blaziken followed suit.

The two Pokémon collided against each other with great force and recoiled suddenly.

As Tauros cried in pain, the sound that came from Blaziken was a huge roar. Ash grinned as he knew what was to come.

Blaziken seemed to combust by itself as its body became engulfed in a red aura and it roared loudly making the Tauros flinch.

"That's Blaze. Blaziken will be super strong in his fire moves now. So this is what Roger waited for and let Blaziken get hit.", Max exclaimed.

"But he cannot afford to take more hits. His health is already low.", Gary said.

_"Blaze…Now, you get to see the true power of my Pokemon."_, Ash spoke to his opponent through his aura. _"Now Blaziken, use a Flare Impact"_

With another mighty roar, Blaziken jumped high into the sky. It rushed like a meteor charging a Flare blitz.

"Counter it with Double edge.", Cindy shouted desperately.

As the Tauros ran forward to hit back, the Blaziken's body twitched slightly. Suddenly, the flames got a purple tint and the Flare blitz combined with a Giga Impact.

As the whole stadium looked in horror and pure bewilderment, Blaziken connected with the defenseless opponent making the grass to catch fire and the dust and debris flew all around blinding everyone.

When the dust settled, the referee got up from where he was leaning down and raised his flag, "Tauros is unable to battle. Blaziken wins the round. This match goes to Roger Silverstone from Sinnoh."

"Unbelievable folks. Blaziken created a combo of Flare blitz and Giga Impact. I can't wait to see what other things this guy has got up his sleeves.", the announcer roared into the microphone.

Ignoring the loud roars of the spectators, Ash recalled his Pokémon and smiled at his poke ball, "Good enough for the first battle. Thank you Blaziken." He clipped his poke ball to his belt and looked at his opponent. Cyndi glared at him and ran away even without acknowledging the winner. He shook his head, "One of those pathetic weak people who don't respect others or Pokémon.", he muttered to his starter who jumped up his shoulder and then walked out slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-Entry of the Hazards and Entry Hazards**

** As Dawn and May sat on the grass talking to each other, they looked at their Pokémon relaxing around them. Max's Blaziken was basking in the sun while Dawn's Empoleon was swimming in the water nearby.**

** Two shadows moved behind the bushes near them. The shorter shadow moved to the light. It was Kenny. "See that guy in black over there Empoleon? He is Roger. We have to avoid being seen by him and get Dawn out of here."**

**Kenny released another Pokémon. This one was small in structure and looked like a mushroom with hands and legs. The Green Pokémon waved its spore-filled tail and smiled at its master, "Loom"**

**"Breloom, I need your help. We must get Dawn out of here without being noticed. Can you use Spore to put them asleep?"**

**"Loom", the Fighting type agreed reluctantly and moved forward waving its tail.**

**As it crossed a set of stones nearby, it suddenly cried out in pain and flashed purple. Hearing the cry, all the trainers turned to see the Pokémon. In an instant, stones from all around the group started glowing and rushed towards Breloom. As the sharp stones hit their mark, the poor Grass type cried again, due to the physical pain and flashed purple again due to poison surging through its veins.**

**"Breloom", Kenny looked in shock and sent his Empoleon forward while also releasing another Pokémon.**

**It looked like an orange colored weasel with a floatation sac around its neck which extended down to its belly.**

**"Floatzel,quick. Get Breloom out of there."**

**As the Floatzel got ready to dash forward, a deep voice commanded from behind Kenny, "Stop it with Thunderbolt."**

**A strong surge of electricity coursed through the Floatzel making it faint instantly.**

**As everyone looked at the hidden savior, they saw a few shadows moving through the bushes-Three humans and three Pokémon.**

**The silhouettes let them know that there were two men and a woman. The Pokémon, one being very large and quadraped, growled gruffly, "Terra"**

**The second one couldn't be recognized but everyone could see sparks flying from its humanoid body. The third Pokémon was a small cat. It rushed forward and clapped at the Breloom's face.**

**"Was that Fake Out?", Dawn enquired.**

**Max nodded observing that the Breloom flinched and could not move.**

**"Spore, Breloom", Kenny shouted to get rid of the pesky cat.**

**The cat Pokémon, Meowth, smirked and waved at the opponent challengingly.**

**Awaiting to see the foe fall asleep, Kenny was shocked when Breloom shook its head with guilt towards him.**

**"He used Taunt!", Misty exclaimed.**

**"Empoleon, go help Breloom. Use Waterfall on Meowth."**

**As the water type flew towards Meowth covered in water, the cat Pokémon created a green protective shield around itself.**

**"Protect too?", Gary shook his head, "That Meowth is no ordinary stuff."**

**"Use Thunderbolt on Empoleon.", the voice commanded again.**

**The group of people could swear that the voice was very familiar to them.**

The Pokemon jumped into the clearing making everyone look in surprise. It was a yellow and black Pokemon with two wire like tails that discharged electricity.

"Electivire!" The Pokemon growled while grinning.

As the electric attack was unleashed, Kenny shouted, "Empoleon, Agility to get away and Breloom, Mach Punch on Electivire."

The Meowth scowled and smiled at Electivire, "Lets ged dat bloody penguin easily. I can help ya."

As many of the people looked in shock and realization at the wonderfully talented Pokémon in front of them, it let loose a Thunderbolt at Electivire who was happy to accept the current. Another bolt hit Empoleon who became a bit dizzy.

Breloom flew at unbelievable speed at Electivire and swung its arm to the opponent's jaw. But in a flash, shocking everyone, Electivire moved its head as if it was playing and its wires wrapped tightly around Breloom's hands.

"Motor Drive.", Roger smiled a bit and continued, "Breloom and Empoleon are gonna be roasted now."

"Punch it and then use Flamethrower.", the mysterious trainer commanded.

The Thunderbolt Pokemon punched the Breloom twice with its left and right hands covered in ice and fire respectively. Then with both fists crackling electric power, it swatted away the Grass type while releasing its wires. The Breloom screamed in pain at being hit by two super effective attacks simultaneously.

Opening its mouth, Electivire let loose a stream of fire that ended Breloom's game.

The trainers gasped in awe at the incredible show of sheer power, coverage and skill. Kenny recalled Breloom and looked over at Empoleon. Meowth was continuously shocking him.

As Electivire sped towards them at blinding speed, Kenny released his Alakazam and recalled Empoleon, "Teleport Alakazam."

In a flash, they were gone and the two Pokémon who fought them smiled and high-fived.

As everyone recovered from the sudden events, Roger came forward smiling, "My dear friends, please come out."

The mysterious trainer and the Pokémon didn't bother to budge. Their companions however jumped forward and saluted Roger, "Hey Boss, how are you doing?"

The man had blue hairs and had a very calm look while the red headed woman was very excited.

"Team Rocket!", Max exclaimed

"Boss?", Dawn and Gary looked confused.

"Why are Jessie and James calling you Boss? Roger, don't tell us you are involved with the Team Rocket.", Misty growled at him.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Miss Waterflower.", the mysterious trainer walked forward slowly, "They quit Team Rocket years ago and work with us now."

As his large Pokémon moved, the ground shook slightly. It had a very bulky structure that resembled a turtle.

Its brown and green body had a large shell and a tree atop it. The Pokémon had a head covered with some kind of armor like structure and it possessed huge legs that would easily carry its weight.

"Torterra", the Grass type Pokémon growled again with a smile towards Roger and Rachel.

Two Raichu came running and started climbing on the Continent Pokemon.

The mysterious trainer was now in the light. He was tall and muscular like Roger. The guy wore a black sweatshirt and mud-brown cargoes with a dark green jacket over the sweatshirt. He had purple hairs that were scattered roughly and moved slightly due to breeze.

The trainer's hands were pushed inside his pocket and he had a smirk on his face as if he owned the world.

The man's piercing cold eyes gave an intimidating yet calm look to him.

"Paul.", smiled Roger and Rachel.

Everyone else looked stunned at the sudden appearance of the powerful Frontier Brain.

Max gulped and suddenly remembering, pulled out his Pokédex.

He pointed it towards the two infamous Pokémon of Paul whom he hadn't battled.

ELECTIVIRE

The Thunderbolt Pokémon. It uses its wires to attract and store electricity while also discharging when needed. It has immense physical power and can be extremely dangerous if angry. ELECTIVIRE are loyal and protect their trainer always.

TORTERRA

The Continent Pokémon. Its large back and the tree on it is used as shelter by smaller Pokémon. Although very rare, wild Torterra groups are possible to be spotted. They look like moving forests from afar. Aside this calm nature, they are also destructive battlers.

FORRETRESS

The Bagworm Pokémon. It is a quiet, defensive Pokémon. It can expertly lay traps for foes using its SPIKES that can also be poisonous. It can also clear obstacles by using RAPID SPIN or even explode to let its friends have their way.

"Forretress? But where is one?", Dawn looked puzzled.

"Here.", Paul pointed and a round cocoon-like Pokémon jumped out of Torterra's tree. It had a pinkish shell with four spikes and a red inner body. Only its eyes were visible inside the shell.

"So that explains how you got Stealth Rock, Spikes and Toxic Spikes around us. But how did you know about that guy?", Rachel asked slowly.

"I was actually looking for you guys and bumped into these three who were here to meet Roger and Rachel. While we combed the forest knowing that you would chill out somewhere, we saw that guy roaming suspiciously so we followed. When he got away for a few minutes, Meowth and Forretress did the job." Paul smirked referring to the Team Rocket trio who stood proudly near Paul's Electivire and Torterra.

"Tress…" the cocoon whined shyly and spun itself towards Paul. Catching the Pokémon, the Frontier Brain pet it lightly before recalling it into a Poke ball whispering a few words of appreciation.

"So what brings you here Paul?", Brock and Gary asked together.

Paul looked at everyone, "Scott had a meeting called and we were discussing all the battles of the League. Even yours." He nodded towards Max and Roger.

He continued as he looked at Roger, "Later in the evening, someone reliable told me a big news and I couldn't help but come myself to inform you my friend."

Roger had an excited flare in his eyes, "Is it about HIM?", he enquired.

Rachel held his shoulder softly to calm him down.

"Yes. He is in the tournament...", Paul confirmed, "..and, he will battle Dingo tomorrow. Which means you can face him after that."

"As I had doubted. Atleast I sent Pidgeot for picking up my partners needed to face him.", Roger sighed.

"Whom are you guys talking about?", Max and Dawn shouted getting irritated with the suspense.

Roger, Rachel and Paul looked at each other and told a single word. A name that made the two youngsters shiver.

"TOBIAS."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-Lunge for the revenge**

A group of youngsters sat around a fire quietly. They had parted ways with Roger and Rachel who wanted to prepare for Tobias. That name itself made them cower in fear, frown in sadness and clench their fists in anger. It was this guy who made their friend run away, although unintentionally.

They didn't want to see him again but they all believed that Roger has got what it takes to give Tobias a run for his money. But the question in their mind was whether he could beat Tobias.

Paul was with them as he didn't leave with Roger and Rachel but Jessie, James and Meowth had gone with them speaking about meeting someone.

"Umm Paul…", Gary cleared his throat and called the Frontier Brain, "How can you saw so confidently that Roger can face Tobias in the next round? The match ups haven't been put up yet."

"Well, consider it a Frontier Brain's influence. We got some contact who can let us know the match ups.", he paused a bit and continued,

"There were 256 competitors of whom, 128 remained. Now in the next round, we have 64 competitors. We expected that Dingo to go against Roger but our informer gave us the news that Roger's next opponent forfeited. So he advanced to the fourth round which is the top 32."

"As we all know of Tobias, it is sure that the match he will fight is already half won. Now next is the Top 32 which starts the full six-on-six battles and also the Contest Battle Tag Tournament.", he spoke after taking a breath and explained it all.

"Hmmm…Now we wait for the battle. What do you think, can Roger beat him and his Legendaries?", Dawn spoke slowly.

"I hope he can. After all, he has been training for so many years and has his Pokémon in top condition. Knowing him, I'm pretty sure he will bring his best Pokémon. And some surprises too."

As he finished the sentence, Paul got up hastily, picked up his Poke balls and walked off while calling out to the group, "I need to go now. All the brains are coming here to watch probably the best League battle ever. See you guys later. Good night."

"Good night Paul.", everyone shouted back to the shadow that walked towards the nearest hotel.

"Wow. All the Frontier Brains here. Just to watch Roger. He must be quite important to them.", muttered Brock, "Well, I better call Lucy and ask all these and confirm about their arrival."

Brock got up with his phone to call his wife who was also a Frontier Brain.

ON A SMALL CLIFF IN THE NEARBY FOREST:-

Ash sat at the edge of the cliff looking into the horizon. May sat beside him, resting her head on Ash's shoulders.

"After so many years of rigorous training, I get to face him again. I am nervous but I have to win this time. For all our Pokémon and all our friends.", Ash whispered.

"And are you gonna reveal yourself?", May enquired.

"Well, a good question. My answer is positive. I will reveal myself and will also defeat him. A revenge! ", he growled back.

"Rai?", the two mouse Pokémon who sat with them suddenly perked up their ears and shouted looking at the sky.

As the couple looked at what their Pokémon pointed out, a smirk formed on their lips and they got up quickly.

Four small dots could be seen in the sky. The dots became larger as they quickly neared the cliff. A loud squeak of his Pidgeot rang loudly through the silence.

But that was overshadowed by huge roars from three of the Pokémon. The silhouettes could now be seen easily. Pidgeot was leading others. Behind him, were two large shadows that seemed to give off a very light red glow from their draconic body. Their tails ended into fire tips that burnt a light. One of them carried a human on its back.

Behind all of them, was a smaller Pokémon. It was clearly a Dragon. It was completely different from the others. It looked at the cliff where the humans and the two Raichu stood. As he saw Ash, it gave a huge roar that could easily make a herd of Aggron shiver.

In a flash, it rushed forward. Mimicking it, one of the fire dragons flew down rapidly.

Ash waved happily at them, "Hey guys….", but before he could complete, two Flamethrower hit him dead on making May and Raichu to sweatdrop at first and then they all started laughing as the two Dragons landed on the ground with a thud.

The next second, another Pokemon jumped from the Pidgeot and punched Ash making him cough loudly, "What (cough) a nice way to say HI! (cough)", he blurted out while coughing and dusting his soot covered body, "Anyways, welcome back guys."

PAUL'S HOTEL ROOM :-

All the Frontier Brains sat in the room relaxing. Scott, their sponsor and the Frontier owner spoke, "So, Dingo is out for sure and day after tomorrow, Ash battles Tobias. Don't you think he must reveal himself now?"

"I don't think Ash will accept that idea.", Brandon sighed.

Suddenly, huge roars were heard in the forest.

Paul smirked slightly at the sound, "Hmmm?! They are here finally. So Ash finally called upon them. That means he doesn't want to take any chances."

Brandon smirked along with Paul, "Well, it seems so. Let us just wait for the battle and see for ourselves."

Anabel squealed , "Wow. I can't wait to see him using some of his best. I'm sure they'll win. And then the Contests. May and Ash would surely create some impact."

"And just think about the publicity they are going to get. Wooowww", Tucker said with hearts in his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

Paul's cell beeped and everyone waited anxiously for him to speak. "Well, Ash says he wants us to reveal his identity.", he muttered.

"I'm pretty sure Brock will have many questions shoot at me about Ash. ", Lucy added.

"Well, what is most interesting I find is that Ash will be back for the world tomorrow and that too with a bang. And Dingo, that arrogant snob will get swept by Tobias.", Noland spoke happily.

"Well, now I guess we must get to sleep.", suggested Scott and all the Brains left the room wishing each other a good night sleep.

NEXT DAY:-

The news channels had a great news as they witnessed Tobias beating all of Dingo's Pokémon with just Darkrai and Latios.

"Scizor had an advantage over both Darkrai and Latios but Latios easily disposed it off. As you can see the video tape being played inset, Latios caught Scizor with a Psychic as it neared to land a Bullet Punch.", a skinny girl with long blue hairs spoke into her microphone. "The next second, we saw a Hidden power knocking out Scizor. The Hidden Power must have been Fire type and on top of that, Latios had already used Calm Mind twice.", she added.

Another reporter was busy explaining how Darkrai took out Rampardos, "Within a second of Rampardos using Stone Edge, Darkrai burst them with Dark Pulse and then ended it with a Dark Void-Dream Eater combo."

"Tobias has thus proved himself successful once again and has advanced to the Top 32. As per the information we got, Tobias will be facing the equally strong Roger Silverstone in the next round. Roger is known for his brutal strengths and excellent strategies. He also uses amazing movesets and combinations. But the question is, can his normal Pokemon keep up against the uber powerful legendaries of Tobias? Let us wait and see tomorrow's match at 9 a.m sharp. Signing off for now, with cameraman Stuart Roy, Clint Barton."

THE DAY AFTER:-

The stadium that could support 50,000 spectators was fully occupied. No one wanted to miss the opportunity to watch the first six-on-six match of the tournament which was sure to be a very tough one.

Both the competitors had gained a lot of fans and had done equally well till then. Now was the time to determine who was better. The crowd waited in anticipation for the match to start.

The commentator cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, "Good Morning folks. Welcome all of you, to the Top 32 battles of this year's Kanto League Tournament. Congratulations all the participants who reached this far. Today, we have the first battle of the fourth round. Anticipated by everyone alike, this is a duel between two trainers who grabbed everyone's attention as soon as they entered the tournament. Without wasting time, lets get to watch the battle."

Ash's friends had got front seats, thanks to the Frontier Brains' references. They could watch the battle closely. The Brains themselves were seated in special seats which were at the top.

The group noticed that Rachel wasn't seen and enquired about her but couldn't get any info.

"May be she is with Roger. He might be a lot nervous to face Tobias.", Max said.

The referee came to the battlefield and stood near the centre line.

The commentator spoke again, "Tobias and Roger Silverstone, present yourself for the battle."

From one of the two doors near trainer boxes, a man aging nearly 50 walked out. He had a dark red cloak around himself. His grey hairs were hanging in front of his fair face making half of his face invisible for the viewers.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and waved flags that had faces of Tobias inscribed onto them.

As the shady trainer stood in the trainer box quietly, the other side door opened and a silhouette could be seen. This was a young guy. A fair boy with jet black spiky hairs, blue jeans that fit him exactly, white half-sleeve shirt with two black stripes horizontally across the torso. He wore a small locket made of a half contest ribbon, a Poketch cum Poke gear on the left wrist. The tattoos on his forearms- 'A' and 'M' marks glittered and the bright Fire and Thunderbolt marks seemed to glow deeply.

A yellow rodent sat on his shoulder with a fierce look of determination. As the boy came into the light, the crowd gasped at seeing his handsome looks for the first time.

"Wow… He looks… cool.", Misty exclaimed.

"Who would've thought he had such good looks beneath that dark dresses he wears daily.", Dawn added.

Gary and Max glared at the trainer's face suspiciously and then looked at each other with confusion. They had clearly seen the familiarity.

Tobias walked towards his opponent who had by now, reached the centre line. He could see the Raichu on his opponent's shoulder emitting light sparks.

Tobias smiled slightly and held out his hand towards the younger guy.

"Roger. Roger Silverstone.", the boy spoke slowly as he shook the hand.

"I'm sure you don't need my introduction. Let me tell you, this time I shall win again. And yeah, I feel that you are not very good at disguises.", Tobias snickered.

As Ash looked in shock, Tobias gave a warm smile and walked off muttering, "Good Luck ASH KETCHUM"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-The Fall of Darkrai and the Master of Illusions**

"Both participants, get to your trainer boxes.", the referee shouted at the trainers.

As they walked up to their boxes, he continued pointing to the large screen that showed faces of the two trainers and six circles below each of them.

"This is a six-on-six battle with substitutions allowed. The trainer to lose all six of his Pokémon first loses. When one of the trainers loses three Pokémon, there will be a strategic break of five minutes. The field will be set for the first half now and will be changed after the strategic break. Do you both get me?"

The trainers nodded towards the referee with a smirk.

Referee clicked a button on a panel nearby and a small wheel started rotating on the screen. It stopped at a section with a star.

"And, the field selected is a mix field. It will have rocks, sand, water, grasses and maneuverability in air.", the commentator hollered.

The referee pressed another button and the battlefield split in the centre. From below, another platform came up and at the same time, the dome above it opened up.

The platform was layered with sand above black mud. It had uneven sharp rocky formations.

Small shrubs, plants and bushes were placed in selected spots filled with red soil.

Water filled holes were spread here and there making puddles.

"Both of you take a poke ball. And start now.", the referee waved his flags.

"Darkrai", Tobias hurled his ball with a smirk. The intimidating legendary dark type hovered in the air. It was a lot similar to its trainer. Its head looked exactly like Tobias's with flowing locks and a half hidden face. Its eyes twinkled and it gave a happy growl on seeing the opponent trainer.

Sighing deeply, Ash threw his poke ball forward, "Primeape, fight for me."

A cream colored pig-monkey appeared and started punching the air continuously. It moved swiftly using its brown legs that seemed to be handcuffed. Around its belly, it had a golden belt tied that read, 'Champion' in red color. The gloves on its hands were brown just like its hands and legs.

"A good choice there according to the types.", Brock remarked.

"But this is Tobias. You remember how Heracross was defeated right?", Max asked.

"It is true. But knowing that it is a Primeape, I wonder…", Gary looked suspiciously, "If what I doubt is true, then Darkrai will have a tough time."

From the top row, a staircase started downwards. Beyond it was a secret cabin. There sat a few trainers concealed within the shadows watching the match.

"Whats that thing on Primeape?", a blonde woman enquired.

A shirtless man smiled flexing his muscles, "I know. It's a belt awarded to the P1 Fighting Champion. My Machamp has one."

"Primeape, it is a battle. Stay calm.", Ash called out.

The Pokémon looked at its trainer angrily at first but then sighed and stood at its place.

"Lets check out that monkey. Use Dark pulse.", Tobias called out.

Ash remained quiet as the attack was launched. His Pokemon dodged it easily with a look that read, "At least make it a challenge for me."

"Once more."

This time, the attack connected but Primeape just skidded a bit and came to a halt. It stood up with a smirk.

"Our turn. Ready a Stone Edge.", Ash smirked.

Pointed stones started forming around the fighting type Pokémon.

"That is dangerous. Use Dark Void."

Darkrai formed a black orb and hurled it towards Primeape.

"Defend.", Ash shouted.

Primeape used the stones as a shield to escape from the orb.

"That's a nice way to stop a status-inducing move", remarked Brandon.

"Dark Void again.", Tobias roared impatiently

"Attack.", Ash shouted again.

The stones flew towards Darkrai. The Dark Void collided with the stones and exploded. A single stone escaped the explosion and flew at Darkrai.

"Ice beam. Freeze it."

The cold beam of frost fired by Darkrai froze the stone and headed towards Primeape.

"Fire Punch. Both hands.", Ash shouted back.

Primeape brought forward both its fists. They were covered in flames.

As the Ice Beam hit the fists, the ice started melting due to the heat. After a few seconds of power exchange, both the Pokémon let go of their attacks.

"Wow. They both seem to be equal. One Physically and the other Specially.", Dawn remarked.

"I disagree with that.", Gary shook his head, "Darkrai has more power while Primeape has a lot of skill."

"Ready a Focus Punch.", Ash smirked.

Tobias smirked back, "That's or chance. Put it to sleep. Dark Void."

Primeape closed its eyes and reared its right fist. The fist started glowing a light blue.

Darkrai fired another Dark Void which hit the opponent accurately.

"Oh no! Its over now.", Misty cried disappointed.

Most of the viewers sighed knowing the outcome.

But surprising everyone, Primeape flew out of the Dark Void and punched Darkrai in the face with full force.

"Huh?", as the spectators, commentator and Tobias gasped in surprise, Ash and Gary were smirking.

"Why are you smiling Gary?", Max questioned.

"As I expected. Primeape has Vital Spirit as its ability. It cannot fall asleep unless it wishes.", Gary explained.

"Great! Nothing less expected from such a battler.", a red haired man in black cloak spoke inside the secret cabin to his friends.

"From what we have seen, we can expect more and more surprises.", a fair man clad in a business suit quoted.

"Look at Darkrai. One more attack and it will fall.", Misty exclaimed.

As Darkrai struggled to get up, Ash gave a slight smirk, "End it Primeape. U-turn."

Primape rushed with a white glow behind it. It struck Darkrai with its shoulder and returned into its Poke ball.

Darkrai shrieked and fell down motionless.

Before anyone could react, Ash held up Primeape's Poke ball withdrawing it and hurled another one.

A draconic figure around Ash's height appeared. It stretched its greenish blue wings.

Raising its clawed, orange arms, it gave out a small roar.

"Wow!", Max and Dawn exclaimed together.

"Interesting", the red haired trainer smiled.

"Awesome.", the blonde haired woman spoke in awe.

The commentator shouted suddenly, "Aaaand, with a stunning performance, Primeape ends the game of Darkrai. For the second time in the tournament, Darkrai is defeated. With the U-turn, Roger switches his Pokémon and his next choice is, a Dragonite."

"Its small.", Gary spoke suddenly.

"What? What do you mean?", Misty snapped.

"This Dragonite is smaller than what its species are generally.", Brock agreed.

Referee raised his flag, "Darkrai is unable to battle. The Green corner wins this round. Red corner, select your next Pokémon."

Without any words, Tobias released his second Pokémon.

A white and blue Dragon appeared with a shrill cry.

"As expected again.", Ash smirked.

"Latios." Everyone awed at the legendary Pokémon.

"Ready. Begin." , the referee shouted.

"Calm Mind followed by Dragon Pulse.", Tobias wanted the upper hand quickly.

"Agility with Swords Dance."

The Dragon, Latios glowed a light blue and fired a blue ball of energy.

With the grace of a skilled ninja, the orange Dragon started jumping from one rock to another dodging the opponent's assault. With that, shining lights in the shape of swords started dancing around its body.

"Beautiful. Look at the grace and beauty of the combination the pseudo-legendary Pokémon is using.", the commentator cried again.

"Impossible. Dragonite shouldn't be able to use Swords Dance.", the red haired trainer banged his fist on the nearby table.

"Oh calm down Lance. You are known as the Dragon master. But it doesn't mean that others can't know more than you about Dragons.", the woman tried to comfort him.

"But Cynthia, it's a Dragonite and I have been training Dragonite since 20 years. Never did I see one in that species able to use Swords Dance. How now?", Lance replied really confused.

"Calm Mind twice and disappear."

Latios glowed again and suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Stay buddy. Do not move."

"Now. Dragon Pulse."

The legendary suddenly appeared behind Dragonite and attacked again.

"Detect and then U-turn."

The Dragonite's eyes glowed red and it slipped away just before the Dragon Pulse hit.

Next moment, it hit Latios and returned to its Poke ball.

"Hey, I guess I know now. But, here in Kanto?", Lance seemed even more confused now.

The crowd was quiet in surprise.

"Illusions. He is the Master of it.", Ash smiled at the Poke ball and signaled towards his faithful Raichu to get into the battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten-Dream of Transformation and the Wish Pokémon**

(FLASHBACK)

_Pikachu lay on the floor defeated. He could fight but he had no electric power left in him. The opponents had exploited it and beat him up heavily.  
His trainer and the other partner Pokémon, a jackal like fighting type were still trying to rescue the sleeping Pokémon inside a large glass chamber._

_The tiny Pokémon was mostly white in color with a yellow head that resembled a star. It had two tail-like appendages and green stickers on its head._

"_Ash…", Pikachu tried to call his trainer but words wouldn't just come out of his mouth.  
Suddenly, the other Pokémon was hit hard by a gust of slicing winds and it few backwards landing near Pikachu._

"_Riolu! We need to help Jirachi. But how? We can't beat those bastards."_

"…"_, the Riolu inhaled weakly. It slowly closed its eyes.  
Pikachu knew what his friend was doing. So he closed his eyes and focused.  
He heard the Riolu's voice in his head, "I wish we were stronger."_

_Ash fell down with a thud in front of the two Pokémon breaking their concentration._

"_Kill that stupid guy Rampardos, use Head Smash.", a man clad in black dress with a large Red 'R' on it laughed sinisterly._

_The huge opponent Pokémon rushed towards Ash with a glowing head._

_Drawing all the power they had, Pikachu and Riolu lunged forward in between Ash and the opponent._

_Focusing all their power, they hit the Rampardos on its head.  
As Pikachu executed a Brick Break, Riolu pushed the huge rock Pokémon with a glowing palm.  
The Rampardos crashed into a nearby table.  
A small box kept securely on the table crashed and various colored stones flew out.  
As Riolu high-fived Pikachu, a yellow stone hit his head.  
Rubbing the spot slightly, Riolu picked up the stone and looked at it curiously. It was a strange object to him. But his instinct told him that it was something important._

_Pikachu who was all familiar with the stone, stared deeply at the thunderbolt mark in it.  
"May be it is time for me to do it"  
Startling the two small Pokémon, Ash and the opponents, the glass chamber started to glow weakly._

_With a huge noise, it exploded and the tiny Pokémon levitated out, clearly infuriated._

_It started glowing brightly and picked up its attackers. The Pokémon possessed tremendous power for its small size._

_Rising high into the sky, the glow on the Pokémon enveloped its opponents.  
The glowing form exploded into a shower of meteors and bright lights.  
When the explosion subsided, the sky was empty.  
Ash, Pikachu and Riolu stared at the sky blankly when a voice rang through their heads, "You are brave and kind. For the help you did to me, I decided to fulfill your wish. May the great Aura lead you Master Riolu. Use the Thunder stone brave Pikachu. You'll become stronger. It is time. It is time."  
As the voice subsided, the two Pokémon and their trainer looked at each other with tears flowing through their eyes._

_The three hugged each other tightly. Riolu's eyes glowed blue as he felt a surge of joy coursing through his body. Pikachu touched the Thunder stone slowly.  
Ash moved back from his two partners as they started glowing a bright white._

_Both the Pokemon started growing in size._

_Tails lengthened. Three spikes burst out from Riolu's forepaws and torso each.  
As the glow subsided, the two resultant Pokémon gave out squeals of happiness.  
"Raichu, Lucario!", Ash cried happily as he witnessed the rare sight._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Rai…", the formidable electric type growled menacingly as he entered the battle field. He looked at the crowd and waved slightly with the same wicked smile over his face.

The fierce Raichu had become famous for its brutal attacking power combined with exceptional skill and grace since its appearance in its first battle.  
Crowds had accumulated in huge numbers knowing that the fearsome Roger and his high level Pokémon would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Start up with Light Screen Raichu.", Ash held a unique smirk.

"Use Dragon Pulse."

Latios attacked again but this attack didn't even touch Raichu. A yellow box of light enveloped the mouse Pokémon and protected it from the bluish green orb of Draconic energy.  
"Thunderbolt", both the trainers yelled at the same time.

Electricity crashed in the middle as both the Pokémon fought for domination.

At last, the energies crashed into Raichu with full force.

The crowd gasped at the sight.

Cynthia and Lance smiled at each other slightly from their secret room.

The electric type got up absorbing all the electricity and bared its teeth at the opposing dragon.

"Surf.", Ash shouted.

Creating a wave of water, Raichu rode it and moved rapidly.

"Thunderbolt. On the water.", Tobias grinned.

This time. The attack struck home.

Raichu cried out loudly, half from pain and half from anger as he crashed into Latios along with the electrocuted water.

The Dragon type shrieked in surprise as it was hurt unexpectedly.

"Climb on it. Wrap your tail around it Raichu.", Ash roared angrily.

With surprising agility, Raichu jumped onto the Latios and wound its tail tightly on the dragon's neck.

"Shake it off… Try Psychic.", Tobias shouted.

"Thunder. Full power."

"Use Thunderbolt."

The two Pokémon glowed deep yellow as their bodies produced strong surge of electricity. Light from the attacks blinded the spectators.

The electric bolts spread everywhere destroying the whole battle field. Water in the puddles evaporated instantly. Rocks burst from the pure power.

The attacks continued burning the plants and bushes on the field. Sand heated up due to the high voltage and clotted into fine crystals of glass. Smoke and vapor spread to all directions.

Suddenly, the attacks stopped as both the Pokémon fell down exhausted.

An eerie silence prevailed in the stadium due to the extremely violent destruction they faced.

Still shivering with fear, the referee somehow raised his flag, " Both the Pokémon are unable to…"

He stopped in middle of the sentence as Raichu moved slowly and sat up on the ground.

"Incredible!", Misty muttered.

"Unbelievable power!", Lance exclaimed in shock.

The crowd looked on stunned while the referee spoke, "Latios is unable to battle. Green corner wins this round. Red corner, please select your next Pokémon."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven-The Trinity of Creation, Maintenance and Destruction**

"Now that's some real power we saw. Raichu just beat a Legendary Dragon.!", Lance exclaimed.

"Yeah. To do something like that, takes real power.", Bruno, their muscled companion agreed.

"That Roger has got top notch skills and raw power too.", Cynthia had to admit it while she thought that this guy might just be the opponent who could hold up to her.

IN VERMILLION CITY

"This is bad. That guy sure is tough. We just got our work increased manifolds if this trainer stands on the kids' side.", the shady man sitting at the table muttered.

BATTLEFIELD

"I won't be using Raichu for rest of the match now ref.", Ash called out to the referee amidst loud cheers. The referee nodded and clicked a few buttons on his panel. Raichu's picture faded away on the large screen.

Ash carried a protesting Raichu out of the field. "I don't want to hurt you buddy. Take a rest now. We have Primeape in good form. And then there are the remaining four. You know that they can easily win this all. You need rest."

Tobias had recalled his Latios with a few words of appreciation. He flung his next Poke ball. A red mantis-like being appeared. Its pincer claws clanged on being clashed with each other. An irritating sound of steel whining rang through the stadium.

"Tobias has brought out his next Pokémon after the electrifying battle between Raichu and Latios. This Scizor does look really good. Its shining Metal Coat indicates that it is well raised.", the announcer had become a bit low in his voice now.

"Hmm! That's something unexpected. I can't send out the most obvious now. I need to confuse them." Ash thought.

"Fine. Come forth again and help me.", he tossed his Poke ball and the Dragonite reappeared.

"Begin."

"Use Agility and get into an Aerial Ace."

"Scizor, Night Slash."

As Scizor flew in with a claw glowing black, Dragonite slipped away and turned around in a flash. With white streaks of light flying off its body, it hit Scizor.

Although Scizor was a Steel type Pokémon, it took decent damage from Flying type moves due to its additional Bug typing.

"Swords Dance and then Iron Defense.", Tobias snarled.

"You use Swords Dance!"

Both the Pokémon created a show with glowing swords rotating around them.

The audience stayed holding their breath.

"Focus Blast please."

"Bullet Punch. Full Power."

Dragonite created a light blue sphere in its arms and hurled it towards Scizor who simply rushed towards its opponent and blasted the sphere with quick jabs.

The Bug type continued going and started jabbing the Dragon.

" Hold it with Brick Break Night use Flamethrower. The Dragon slashed out its arms, one glowing white and the other pitch black, to stop the Scizor in its tracks making the Scizor groan in irritation.

"Shoot a Flamethrower. Give it all you have got.", Ash shouted desperately.

Dragonite let loose a stream of fire that damaged the unsuspecting Bug type a lot due to it being 4x weak to the attack and also due to the close proximity.

The Bullet Punch had also scored a clean hit on Dragonite. It started glowing with a light black aura around it.

"As expected!", Lance exclaimed realizing that he was right.

Ash started smirking…

(FLASHBACK)

_**Five years ago…**_

_On an island in Sinnoh:-_

"_Thanks for everything Riley. I'll head to the Tree of Beginning and train there now."_

"_I suggest you go to China and India Ash. Chinese people are known for their techniques of martial arts and fireworks. It will help you in training Fighting types and Fire types. And about India, I have heard about some people there who know a lot about Psychic powers, Aura and Illusions. It will help you in training Psychic and Dark types."_

"_I'll take that advice. Thank you once again."_

_Ash bowed low to the Aura Guardian standing before him who returned the bow._

_**Four years ago…**_

_In CHINA:-_

"_Train properly as I taught you. Your Fighting and Fire types would become invincible.", an old man spoke._

_The old man held a long staff in his hands and was dressed in a red kimono. A large Dragon-like Pokémon stood behind him. Its tail burnt in a bright white and its body radiated large amount of heat._

_Ash bowed low to the man and started walking away with his girl friend and faithful Pikachu._

_**Three years ago…**_

_On a snowy mountain peak in INDIA:-_

_Ash stood on one knee bowing before three men._

_One of them was old and had long beard that reached his chest. The man was very fair. He wore white clothes that were simple and had a necklace of beads around his neck. His hairs were shoulder long and were kept open. He was clearly not exercised much and held a simple stature. His eyes were windows to his mind which was calm and serene. He had a book in one of his hands._

_The second man was a bit of the darker shade. Yet he was exceptionally handsome and was pretty much muscled. His face was calm and gave off a very soothing aura. He had two peacock feathers tucked into his hairs. The man was dressed in expensive clothing. His hand held a small golden disc with sharp circumference hidden expertly between his fingers and on his back were a long bow and a quiver full of arrows._

_The third was an unnaturally tall and immensely muscled man. It was evident that he was trained in brutal physical combat from many battle scars he had on his fair body. His long hairs had been tied up into a bun above his head using a string of beads. His eyes always held a fire in them. His neck unlike his body radiated a deep, blazing blue. The man wore a tiger skin skirt. His right hand held a sharp spiky trident made of steel and a long sword hung from his waist._

"_Young man, we have taught you everything you must know. I know everything about creations and my gift to you will be a being that can create Illusions. Create good relations. Good things will happen to you.", the old man spoke as he blessed Ash touching his head who joined his hands in respect and bowed low._

"_Chosen One, you are a very talented student we have had. We have taught you everything you deserve. I, the master of maintenance, give you this gift, who will help you study and sustain Aura. Maintain peace. May you live a long life.", the second man blessed Ash._

_The third man gave a rare smile ceasing his intimidating look and held out his hand above Ash's head in a blessing gesture. "I am a master of destruction. So my gift will help you in destroying opponents. It is a rare one and is an offspring of the legendary Rayquaza. These three gifts from us will hatch exactly after one month. Train them for three years and then go for your aim. Destroy evil. May you find victory." He handed to Ash a container that held three eggs_

"_As you command My Lords.", Ash spoke in a low voice as he bowed low to the three men who had a divine presence. Neither he, nor his companions knew anything about the identity of the mysterious men but they had come to know that the trinity were extremely intelligent, powerful and possessed legendary powers._

_The three men then looked over at May and Pikachu who stood behind Ash and smiled slightly and gave a curt nod. A bright light surrounded them making Ash, May and Pikachu to cover their eyes. When the light died down, the three men had vanished. _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

The dark aura on the Dragonite died down as it was engulfed in light. It started changing form making everyone in the stadium stunned.

Lance and Ash smirked as they knew the outcome. There were three humans in the stadium who looked on with tears of happiness, a girl dressed in red who stood in the practice room behind Ash, a certain old Pokémon professor and at last with the professor was a woman who looked at the boy standing proudly in the battlefield.

"Ashy. You have grown a lot.", the woman whispered happily through her tears.

As the light surrounding the Dragon Pokémon died down, there stood a completely different being. It had black colored sleek body clearly made for speed, sharp claws, long hairs that ended in a small knot, red colored eyes and an intimidating look on its face.

The Pokémon gave out a huge roar making the whole stadium go wide-eyed. The Pokémon turned towards its trainer and nodded slightly.

The announcer stuttered a bit, "Now…i-in a sudden turn of events…the Dragonite has been confirmed to be a different Pokémon disguised as Dragonite. This is an extremely rare Pokémon native to the far away region of Unova and there are only a few hundreds of them remaining."

Ash beamed proudly, "Now you are going to face four of my strongest Pokémon Tobias. Behold The Master of Illusions. Zoroark!"


	12. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is not a chapter. Sorry to disappoint. Now an important announcement. To all my readers, for some time, I won't be updating the story. Have got a lot of trouble with studies and some family problems. I'll try to be back soon. Thank You.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve-The Aura Guardian and the Legend of Thunder**

ZOROARK

The Illusion Fox Pokémon. Extremely rare, it prefers to stay away from humans. If spotted, it escapes by creating illusions. It can be rather dangerous when protecting its territory and its children.

Max put away his Pokédex after scanning the newly exposed Pokémon.

"Now this was unexpected. A really good capture my friend.", Tobias smiled as he spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"So then lets get going.", Ash smirked.

"Why not? Scizor, Bullet Punch into Bug Bite."

"Focus Blast. Then Aerial Ace into Flamethrower."

The red mantis Pokémon flew forward with glinting claws. Zoroark let fly a turquoise ball of energy. In a flash, he followed it with white streaks of air around his sleek body. As he neared the Focus Blast, Zoroark opened his mouth using another Flamethrower which surprisingly engulfed both Zoroark and the Focus Blast.

As Scizor jabbed the opponent with fearsome power, he bit down hard on Zoroark's left arm.

The disparaging power of the combination attacks resulted into a diminutive explosion. As the smoke cleared, both the Pokémon were on the floor with swirls in their eyes.

The referee raised both the flags, "Both the Pokémon are unable to battle. Now we'll have a strategic break of five minutes."

"Very well done my friend. You held up strong even against the disadvantage. Thank you.", Ash smiled as he recalled his Zoroark.

As Ash reached his trainer room, May who was waiting for him ran forward. She hugged him tightly, "You're doing excellent out there. And you have the lead now."

"Yeah but I must be careful. This is Tobias we are talking about and his remaining three would be even more dangerous.", Ash smiled nervously.

"Come on. Be positive. You already have gathered some of your best for this face-off. I'm sure they'll bring you victory.", May assured him.

"I hope so May. I don't know how everyone will react when Scott speaks today. I'm afraid."

"Don't worry about all that now. Concentrate and win this one. We can think about other things later."

A bell rung indicating the end of the break and both the trainers reappeared in their trainer boxes. The referee had selected another field-a plain field with no specification.

As Ash looked up, he realized that the crowd had become deathly silent by now. He looked at Tobias who had readied a Poke ball and was looking at Ash expectantly.

With a wide grin, Ash twirled a new Poke ball. Unlike the normal one, this had a green top with four almond-like spots above the semicircular top part of the centre button and an orange circle right above them-A Friend Ball. Holding up the ball, he spoke aloud, "Lend me your Aura and help me sustain my winning chance."

Both the trainers hurled their Poke balls into the field. Out of Tobias's came a quadruped Pokémon. Its yellow body covered in black marks gave off sparks of electricity. The Pokémon had a strange appendage that resembled a rain cloud on its back and a zig-zag tail that ended in an electric spark-like star.

Its strangest part was its face. It resembled a tiger while it had a light blue 'X' above its mouth, a grey crest on forehead and two bucked teeth coming out of its mouth.

The Pokémon's eyes twinkled in anticipation of a good fight. Nodding towards its trainer as an acknowledgement, it slowly raised its head and gave a loud roar.

"This man is prodigious.", Brock spoke in awe.

"Now now…This really got a lot hard.", Paul smiled.

Out of Ash's ball, the white energy exploded holding a blue bone like staff. Spinning the staff over its head, the Pokémon revealed itself. Its body was humanoid, lean and majorly colored black. From its waist to above knees, its fur was dark blue resembling a pair of shorts.

The Pokémon's torso was yellow and had a steel spike protruding out of it. Similar spikes adorned the backside of its palms. Its face was a mix of wolf and jackal. Its ears pointed to the top and two similar appendages hung behind its head. Spinning the staff skillfully, the Pokémon transferred it into right hand and banged one end on the ground while punching the air with the left paw.

As dust rose in a small circle around the jackal, it gave a deep growl baring its sharp fangs.

"RAAH!"

"Whoa! That's one hell of an entrance.", Cynthia exclaimed.

"I can't believe what all this young man has achieved. First a Zoroark, and now this.", Steven the thin man in suit replied to his blonde-haired Sinnoh counterpart.

"Imposing again.", an old lady sitting at the back spoke for the first time.

Looking at his master, the Pokémon gave a low bow and then turned around facing his opponents with a curt nod.

As everyone looked on, Ash and his partner closed their eyes. After a second, Ash opened his eyes which had a faint glow of blue now. He nodded at the referee.

"Lucario vs Raikou. Begin."

"Thunderbolt."

"_Deflect. Then Nasty Plot.", _Ash thought to his partner.

As the detrimental bolt of electricity raced at the Aura Pokémon, it simply blocked spinning the staff again, its eyes still closed. Then its body gave off a pale glow.

"Did you see that? He didn't speak. I knew it. He is an Aura user.", Gary exclaimed.

"Hmmm. This Lucario looks different to me. Its power can be felt easily. Its aura is effervescent and is really in the pink.", Brock spoke his opinion.

"_Aura Sphere. Then Swords Dance."_

A blue ball of pure Aura raced towards Raikou at blazing speed.

"Match it and then use Calm Mind."

Raikou fired an Aura Sphere from its mouth. As both the attacks collided, dust flew and through it, two faint glows could be seen. One of Raikou's body glowing a light pink while the other being swords spinning around Lucario.

"Now Aura Sphere again followed by Thunderbolt."

"_A Combo? Counter with Ice Pulse. Then Use Earthquake."_

This time Raikou's fur glimmered and electricity covered its Aura Sphere. A deleterious combination if it would hit. But thanks to the innovations of Ash, Lucario created a greenish-blue ball of energy in his mouth-Dragon Pulse. On firing the attack, Lucario struck it with an Ice covered fist coating it in hoarfrost and further increasing the force of the attack.

The two attacks crashed resulting in another dead heat. Lucario stomped the ground hard and the whole field shook. Raikou yelped in pain and anger as the whole stadium felt the reverberations of the powerful ground attack.

"ExtremeSpeed into Wild Charge. Then Aura Sphere."

In a blink of an eye, Raikou appeared before Lucario, its body flickering and rammed into the opponent with brute force. An Aura Sphere blew up in full force on Lucario's torso and the fighting type flew backwards. It somersaulted and landed on its legs clearly angry.

"ExtremeSpeed again."

"_Match it."_

Both the Pokémon ran forward at great speed. White lines appeared around them due to the momentum and the two started tackling each other repeatedly.

Seeing that the attack was fruitless every time, Tobias started planning a new strategy.

"Fall Back. Rain Dance."

Raikou stopped abruptly. It raised its head and fired a blue ball of energy into the sky which exploded and heavy rain started pelting the stadium.

"Now Thunder."

"_Detect. Then Use Bone Rush."_

As the huge lightning bolt crashed down onto the field, Lucario slid away with his eyes glistening a light blue. With the staff in his paw, Lucario started smacking Raikou. Hopping rearward and moving his body quickly, Raikou dodged the hits.

"Those two are quite evenly matched. Its just a competition of endurance now.", Lance commented still amazed at the two.

"_Aura Sphere on the ground. Then track down its aura."_

As the fighting type move exploded on the ground, dust flew all over blocking both Tobias and Rakou's vision.

"Jump high and locate Lucario.", Tobias shouted frantically.

"_Yes. They fell right into our trap. Now High Jump Kick and then Close Combat."_

Raikou rose high into the air displaying its staggering leaping prowess to locate its opponent. But it wasn't prepared to see its opponent matching it. Lucario pirouetting in the air and kicked hard on the Thunder Pokémon's head. As Raikou pummeled down, Lucario followed behind it.

The small amount of dust caused by Raikou's fall immediately cleared when Lucario moved his powerful arms. Getting his opponent in a stranglehold, Lucario punched and kicked furiously all over the hapless electric type.

Ending his assault, Lucario stepped back. Raikou lay in a crumpled heap. Its eyes were twirly. Its body sparked lightly and adorned numerous wounds.

"_Well done Lucario."_

The crowd exploded into cheers.

"Wow! That's probably the strongest Lucario I have ever seen. Its too awesome.", Max exclaimed.

"Admirable performance. That boy sure is one of a kind.", another old lady sitting behind the Champions Lance and Cynthia smiled. The two old ladies looked the same with just an exception of attitude. While one was calm and collected, the other seemed to be quite feisty.

"I wonder if he'll take up the Elite Four Challenge. I can hardly wait to face him.", Lance looked overjoyed at seeing a worthy opponent.

On the field, the referee raised his flag, "Raikou is unable to battle. Lucario wins. Red corner, choose your next Pokémon."

Tobias recalled Raikou with a sigh, "Thank you my friend. You tried your best."

Lucario stood on the field panting and worn out.

Looking at Ash, Tobias pulled out a new Poke ball. Its top was yellow and had convoluted designs of black adorning it-an Ultra Ball.

"This is one of my two Pokémon who have never been defeated and have helped me collect all my other Pokémon including the legendaries you battled. They are ruthless in battles and will fight till the end. So get ready. I don't intend to lose."

He hurled the ball silently. The Pokémon within rushed out and quickly took to the skies. The glow on it faded and an enormous dragon was revealed.

Its body was primarily blue with large red wings. The underside of its neck and tail are red and the underbelly a light grey. Its four stubby legs were powerful enough to hold its huge body. Its face had spiky formation on both sides and its viciousness was enhanced by its razor sharp fangs. The beast breathed deeply making smoke and short flames appear.

"Whoa! A Salamence. Its so large and intimidating.", the announcer suddenly spoke up making a few of the spectators jump in shock.

The Salamence landed in front of Tobias facing Lucario and gave a loud roar and breathed out smoke from its nostrils.

"Salamence vs Lucario. Begin."


	14. Chapter 13

Before the next chapter starts, there are some things I want to tell so that it we can avoid confusions.

I know many of you have thought the team used by Ash to be his strongest. Actually no. I had mentioned it as Ash saying "Four of my strongest Pokémon" which means just four out of his strongest. So there are Pokémon who are stronger. So I hope this will explains why the likes of Sceptile and Venusaur are not included in the current team. And the absence of some other powerhouses is explained in what I said now.

There's also a surprise for everyone who's waiting for Charizard.

Then another thing that caught my attention is a particular review by someone called Axcel. I shall post the review here for convenience:-

"**You know, during his sinnoh travels, Ash's strongest team accross all his pokemon (provided you ignore kishimoto's love of gimping him each region) could probably crush even Cynthia. Like I said, though, that is only if you undo kishimoto's gimping."**

Now I didn't quite understand why the hell it was there. But I understood what he/she means about Ash's team. I don't know how this guy/girl came up with that idea as Ash is not even close to Cynthia. He had problems with Paul's Pokémon always and Cynthia the ever capricious yet deadly beauty had absolutely ripped apart Paul's team like it was nothing. I doubt that even Charizard cannot keep up with that Garchomp.

And then what other Pokémon are that strong? Bulbasaur? Heracross? Swellow? Sceptile? Snorlax? Nothing can do that. And just think of the strange ways of the anime makers. Charizard won against Articuno but lost against a Dusclops!

Pikachu who has been the icon of the show of and present in every episode was defeated by a puny little Snivy.

Charizard was fighting Iris's Dragonite and hadn't defeated him but a new Pokémon like Krookodile was able to do it.

Again newbies like Trip and Cameron outplayed Ash and won. All just stupid ideas. I don't know why some people love the anime. It really made Ash an idiot.

Now to the story.

**Chapter Thirteen-The Baby Monster and the Son of Rayquaza**

"_Lucario, I know you are tired but can you keep going?"_

_**Certainly Master. It is an honor to know that you seek my resolution in a battle you command. I shall be glad to assist you in any way I can.**_

"_Thank You my friend. In that case, use your Aura to charge an ExtremeSpeed and then use Ice Punch."_

"Get ready. He'll try sneak attack and will go for speed. You know what to do.", Tobias spoke in a very stern and unassailable voice to his mammoth Dragon.

Lucario started glowing a light blue signifying his Aura and then charged forward in superhuman speed.

Salamence merely snorted and hovered a few feet above the ground all the while spreading his wings entirely so that Lucario couldn't get behind him.

Lucario closed in on Salamence and swung a fist covered in rime hoping to clout the opponent across its face. But surprising everyone bar Tobias, Salamence opened his jaw and let loose a huge kanji flame. The incredibly powerful and sweltering fire attack covered the whole body of Lucario.

"Lucario!", Ash hollered feeling his connection with his Pokémon's Aura snap.

As the whole stadium looked on at the far-fetched display of raw power, the flames died down revealing a severely burnt and knocked out Lucario. It looked like he might have to rest for at least a month to regain fighting strength.

"That was more than necessary. Lucario was already worn out. It will take him a lot of time to convalesce.", the muscled man in the dark room, Bruno spoke sadly seeing a very potent Fighting type being defeated so brutally.

"I can sense something very Dark with Roger.", a girl who sat beside Bruno suggested.

"Dark? What do you mean Karen?", Cynthia looked curiously.

"I'm not sure but I can sense a very vigorous and angry Dark presence. May be a Dark type Pokémon. But this is just too much power for a simple Dark type. It must be something spirited to emit such an aura. And anger might be galvanizing it.", Karen ranted in trepidation.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Salamence wins. Please choose your next Pokémon."

Ash clenched his fist as he recalled one of his favorite Pokémon who incidentally was also a very close friend. He felt a single tear drop from his right eye as he looked at the special Poke ball he had custom made for the Aura Pokémon.

"I'm really sorry Lucario. I should not have made you fight after that. But I'll make sure that your work is worthwhile.", turning towards Tobias, he tucked away Lucario's ball and gave a maniac grin.

"Uh oh! He just pissed off Ash. And that grin always comes up when he is about to do something really crazy or dangerous.", Paul shuddered at the thought.

"Ahh! Its… it's the tyrant…I can feel it. So much anger.", Anabel clutched her head due to the uneasiness caused to her.

Ash's grin grew wider as he picked another Poke ball, "Change of plans. Now no holding back, no mercy. Although this one-who hatched in my possession-is like a baby, when he gets angry, he is an absolute terror. Lets see how your pseudo legendary fares against one of mine. Unleash your fury and show the real power of a Dark type. Rise my faithful friend. I choose you, Tyranitar."

As the poke ball opened, a colossal figure appeared. It was bipedal with strong and stubby legs. Its clawed arms held power enough to crush mountains. Spikes ran from the back of its head to its tail. Its rhombus shaped abdomen and back were colored a light purple. Over its body made of solid rock, there were a few holes and they suddenly emitted sand which instantly started a miniature sandstorm.

"Wow! Its HUGE! It towers over the average six to seven feet of its' species. Must be easily around nine feet.", Gary shouted excitedly.

Dawn had never seen this Pokémon before. She opened her Pokédex.

TYRANITAR

The Armor Pokémon and the Pseudo-Legendary native to Johto region. It has a nasty temper and can be very hostile towards strangers. When angry, it can rampage with power enough to crush a mountain. TYRANITAR love battling and admire powerful opponents.

"I've seen many of this species but before this one, all others seem to be babies. This was used even in Pewter Gym but only as the last one.", Brock smiled.

As Karen looked on in awe, Anabel clutched her head tightly. Seeing her distress, Paul released a Gardevoir who used a Safeguard on the girl and held on to her soothing Anabel slowly. This calmed Anabel a bit and she released her hands.

With a mighty roar of intense fury, the Armor Pokémon stomped the ground making the whole stadium shake uncontrollably.

"MAX!MY HAIRS!", Dawn yelled at Max who had accidentally spilled some water that he was drinking on her due the shaking of the stadium. Brock and Gary snickered at the two.

Salamence roared back at its potential challenge. But the presence of his master made him stop from charging for an attack.

Ash suddenly seemed very calm. He snapped his fingers and his rock type stopped abruptly and glared at his trainer. Ash gave a small nod and a faint smile reassuring him. At this, the Pokémon quieted down.

"You are hurting our friends buddy. Don't let anger control you. Control it and use it.", Ash preached while referring to Anabel.

Tyranitar nodded contritely and then turned towards Salamence and snarled again.

"Salamence vs Tyranitar. Begin."

"Dragon Pulse.", Tobias ordered impetuously knowing that a protracted battle will finish his Pokémon. After all Rock types like Tyranitar were known for their incredible defenses. And to make matters worse, Salamence was weak to Rock type.

The powerful orb of Draconic energy flew at Tyranitar but the Armor Pokémon snorted and huffed causing more sand to erupt from his body. The miniature storm sucked in the Dragon Pulse. The sand and small chunks of rocks in the storm pummeled the orb weakening it greatly. When the attack hit, Tyranitar barely felt it. He simpered showing off his fangs and raised his arms in a taunting way.

"Wow. He just used the Sandstorm to weaken the attack. Is this why Rock types seem have their Special Defense increased in a Sandstorm?", Max asked curiously.

"That might be a reason. I must check on it and learn more.", Gary nodded while noting down in a laptop he had opened up during the battle.

"Hone Claws.", Ash smiled.

Tyranitar raked its claws on its body and they glimmered black for a moment before they seemed longer and sharper.

"Try again Salamence.", Tobias barked out.

The attack once again met the same fate.

"Stone Edge."

Tyranitar growled and crossed his arms summoning many sharp rocks out of thin air. He pushed his arms forward and the stones flew towards the aerial opponent.

"Steel Wing. Defend."

Salamence put forward his glowing wings in front of his body. The rocks slammed against the steel and bounced off.

"Fire Blast buddy."

"Match it and follow up with Steel Wing"

The two Pseudo-legendaries breathed out scorching flames towards each other creating another stalemate. Just as the attacks disseminated, Salamence rushed forward with steel-hard wings.

He wanted only one thing-maximum destruction to his opponents. But little did he know of their power or intelligence.

"What is he doing? That Steel Wing will hurt a lot.", Karen cried out.

"Remember that Noland?", Paul snickered at the scowling Noland as they knew what was to come.

Just as Salamence reached few feet away, Ash smirked, "Grab it."

Raising his powerful arms, Tyranitar stopped cold the super-effective attack.

"What?! How did he do that?", it would be an understatement to say that Tobias was shocked.

"Hey, that does bring back some memories.", a certain old professor muttered as Delia-Ash's mother smiled in between her happy tears.

"Throw him and then use Ice Beam.", Ash snapped coldly.

"Quick Fire Blast."

Tyranitar hurled Salamence into the air displaying incredible strength. The two titans fired their attacks but instead of clashing, the attacks flew beside each other towards the opponents.

Tyranitar grit his teeth on getting his arm burned. But Salamence was in a different condition. Its wings were frozen and he was struggling to get up.

"Roost."

Salamence relaxed and folded up his wings landing on the land to rest. But Ash wasn't ready to leave it at this. He didn't want the Salamence to be healthy enough to attack again.

"Stone Edge and then Dark Pulse."

Tyranitar repeated his rock attack and then fired a black beam consisted of small rings from his mouth. The dark beam covered the sharp stones giving them a very horrible aura. The stones twinkled in the light and clobbered into the resting Dragon knocking it out completely.

Tyranitar roared out in triumph.

"Salamence is unable to continue. Tyranitar wins. Please choose your next Pokémon."

"That was awesome. I never knew Dark Pulse could shine so brightly. Those combination attacks would work wonders.", Dawn squealed.

"I must study that Tyranitar. It's far more powerful than expected. "

Tobias recalled his defeated Dragon and hurled his next Poke ball silently.

Out came a Pokémon that very few had ever seen and only one other person in the whole stadium owned. The man, an aged yet extremely strong trainer and an excellent sea-farer was in the secret cabin made for the elite-four and Champions. He was arguably one of the strongest among them. But now, even the powerful Dragon trainer-Drake seemed to be at a loss of words.

True that he owned one of this kind. But this one's presence was beyond description.

"Another Dark type.", Karen awed.

The newly released Dragon seemed to have three heads out of which two acted as its arms while the third glared everywhere looking for something to destroy. It snarled showing its destructive nature. The Pokémon had six wings on its back that ended in two tips and a long tail with a black tuft on the end. Its body a mixture of black and dark blue had a fuchsia colored collar like growth above its head.

Max drew his Pokédex quickly.

HYDREIGON

The Brutal Pokémon. It is extremely violent and tends to attack anything that moves. Due to this, HYDREIGON are tough to raise and requires the trainers to be rough and tough. HYDREIGON disobey anyone they deem weak.

"Wow. I never knew Tobias had been to Unova.", Professor Oak commented.

The referee nodded and raised his flag, "Hydreigon vs Tyranitar. Begin."

"Focus Blast."

"Stop it with your Sandstorm."

The sand and rocks started swirling once again but this time, the huge orb of a pale blue color went through the storm as if a hot knife through butter.

The attack hit and Tyranitar skidded back hurt.

"No. I won't repeat the mistake. Return Tyranitar. You did a great job.", Ash recalled his Armor Pokémon.

"Huh?", Bruno frowned.

"He's doing the right thing Bruno. If he doesn't return Tyranitar now, that situation with Lucario might repeat.", Cynthia explained.

"Ohh such a relief. That Pokémon really needs to learn controlling his anger.", Anabel muttered.

"Ohh Come on Ana. I know it causes you headache but a Tyranitar without anger? Can you imagine that? No way.", Paul reasoned while wrapping an arm over Anabel's shoulder.

"Tobias, I have one Pokémon for this battle who can defeat this beast. He is one of my most prized Pokémon. I call upon the Prince of skies! The holy offspring of the mighty Rayquaza!..Dragonite, lets destroy…!"

This caused mixed reactions throughout the stadium.

A bipedal orange Dragon appeared and waved at the people cheerfully. It let out a happy roar and flexed its small arms and wings that had a green underside. The Pokémon's belly was cream colored and the body had very fine scales. Two antennas in the shape of an 'S' jutted out from its head. Dragonite had a long tail. Its arms and legs were short. It had three fingers and toes on its hands and legs respectively and sharp claws that glinted in sunlight.

As the Dragonite turned towards its opponent, its eyes twinkled in excitement and it narrowed its eyes with a smirk.

"Just how many of such rare Pokémon does he have?", Cynthia wondered.

"Rayquaza? Can that be true? Is that Dragonite really the offspring of a legendary?", Lance was really disturbed.

"Hmmm. Have to admit that this kid has got a bit style.", a man older than the group of the younger elites but still young compared to Drake, Agatha and Bertha smirked from the shadows..

"Blue, don't be so stuck up kid. Why do you hesitate to accept such things? You are really like the old Oak.", Agatha glared at the man.

"Oh cut it please. You people are talking as if I'm a kid.", the man now identified as Blue snorted as he ran a hand through his spiky hairs. His face was exactly as Gary. Just that he was older.

"I'll be having so many of them to study now. Can't wait.", Professor Oak grinned.

"Dragonite, are you ready?"

The bipedal Dragon smiled warmly and nodded with a growl that Ash understood as **'Can't wait to make things go BOOM'.**

Ash snorted at this. This was one similarity all his battle hungry Pokémon had. They loved battling the most and always wanted things to go with a bang! Although the last part was a bit scary, Ash loved it.

"Hydreigon vs Dragonite. Begin"

"Tri Attack.", Tobias was confident he would win. His Hydreigon had never lost a battle.

"Dragon Dance and then Roost."

Hydreigon's three heads charged three elements of fire, ice and electricity. The attack hit Dragonite head on but he just shrugged it off the damage and started a strange motion making his body glow in a red outline. Then he folded his wings and stood on the ground resting.

"But….But how?", Tobias was shocked.

"Simple. Dragonite's ability is Multiscale. Any attack that hits will have half the original power when he's at full health. Now ExtremeSpeed into Dragon Rush."

"Dragon Rush."

"ExtremeSpeed? Is it even possible for Dragonite? I must ask Grandpa about all this as soon as I reach Blackthorn. He has to know something.", Lance conversed with himself internally.

The two Dragons clashed in blue energy only to back off and clash again and again.

"Tri Attack."

Once again Hydreigon attacked with his control over the different elements.

"Dragon Pulse to stop it. Then use Ice Punch.", Ash kept his smile still.

The attack was stopped cold by a turquoise ball of energy and Dragonite followed it, his fists glowing a pale blue and covered in frost.

"Use Double Hit to stop it."

The two Pseudo-legendaries clashed again swinging at each other.

Dragonite trying to clip the Dark Type with his super effective move while Hydreigon matching the opponent move after move using its two side heads as arms.

"Dark Pulse now Hydreigon."

"Dodge with ExtremeSpeed and use Rain Dance.", Ash started planning a new strategy.

Dragonite easily dodged Hydreigon's attack imbued with evil thoughts displaying surprising agility and fired a blue ball into the sky just as Raikou had. The orb exploded and rain started pelting the battlefield.

"Let us use it against them. Use Surf."

The Dark/Dragon Pokémon summoned a huge wave of water that threatened to consume Dragonite.

"Break the wave with a Dragon Pulse. Then use Hurricane.", Ash smiled. This was perfect.

With a swift Dragon Pulse, the wave was interrupted and split apart. Dragonite then flapped his wings, each of them crossing the other taking turns. A huge twister formed in front of the Dragon Pokémon. When he felt the power to be perfect, Dragonite let it. The winds sucked in everything nearby and rushed towards Hydreigon.

"Stop it with Hyper Voice." Tobias yelled over the howling of the winds.

Hydreigon opened his mouths and let out a horrible screech that started to slow down the Hurricane.

"Now add a Thunder.", Ash smirked, his plans coming to the perfect end.

Dragonite's body gave a pale glow and he shot out a vicious lightning from his antennas. The electric move entered the Hurricane making the winds have a yellow tint to them.

The combined attacks easily pushed back the Hyper Voice and Hydreigon felt the full brunt of the moves. As the field cleared, Hydreigon was on the ground struggling to get up.

"End its suffering Dragonite. Use Draco Meteor."

Roaring loudly, Dragonite searched for the power bestowed to him since his birth and started forming his most powerful attack. He felt the power surging inside his heart. The power that gives one the nature of being a king. The Draconic energy's peak. He unleashed the energy into the attack he had formed in his mouth.

With another roar, Dragonite let the orb fly into the sky. The orange orb rose in altitude and exploded showering hot meteors onto his helpless opponent.

As the smoke caused by the brutal attack cleared, Hydreigon lay down defeated.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle. Dragonite wins the round. The match goes to Roger Silverstone."

**Now all my friendly readers and the few flaming people, I've been reading a lot of Fanfics lately. I observed that there are many stories about Ash's journey being different and all. So now I intend to start a story based on that idea.**

**There are a few points that I want you all to know:-**

**1-It will be completely new from the start and I'll mix a few elements of both the anime and the games.**

**2-I have put up a poll about what Pokémon Ash must get as a starter. Please help me by voting so that I can do the new project and deliver another story for all my supporting readers.**

**3-I also need suggestion regarding other Pokémon he should catch. I shall try accommodating them in there.**

**4-Now it won't be like Ash catching every single one he sees but he'll catch really good ones. I might also exclude a few of them either for Ash to get better ones or in case I hate some.**

**5-I won't be accepting OCs unless in special cases when I shall request.**

**6-His age will actually go up in the story. I hate how anime has him as a 10 year old always. **

**7-He won't be too dense. The anime made him really stupid.**

**8-Ash will be learning the use of Aura and will also do some thesis about Pokémon. So in short, he'll be intelligent and will plan things properly.**

**9-I need a pairing which will have another poll for you guys to vote. But the poll will only include the prominent girls of the anime.**

**10-I'll bring up some new ideas of mine regarding the confusing or unknown details of things like TMs and HMs, the electronic Pokémon storage, the habitats of Pokémon, Egg moves, etc.**

**11-I've also been reading and researching more to improve my language use. You might be able to notice the difference of language in my recent updates.**

**12-In the new story, I shall correct one thing that I felt to be wrong on my part. I shall not write short chapter. I shall start making them longer.**

**13-I shall also reply to reviews in my updates along with the chapters.**


End file.
